Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt
by Dir-en-greys-Kasumi
Summary: Nach dem Tod ihres Verlobten Theodred verlässt die Atlanterin Kali ihre friedliche Heimat und reist nach Mittelerde. Unfreiwillig und durch ein Schuldgefühl am Tode des Prinzen Theodred wird auch sie Zeuge der Geschehnisse in Mittelerde und lernt die Li
1. Prolog

~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
~ Prolog: Fieber ~  
  
Kali saß am Fenster und schaute hinaus in die sternenbehangene Nacht.   
  
Es war dunkel und sie konnte nicht schlafen, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit.   
  
Eine Last lag auf ihrer Seele, doch war sie nicht im Stande zu sagen welche. Ständig war er da, dieser Schleier der sich dumpf über sie legte und sie mit seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken drohte.   
  
Kalis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.   
  
Warum konnte sie nicht an ihn denken, ohne dass dieses Gefühl der Schuld und des Schmerzes sie überkam? Der drohende Krieg in Mittelerde war so weit weg von ihr, von Atlantis und dennoch war er mitten drin.   
  
Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
  
Theodred war zwar nicht bei ihr, aber auf dem Weg zu ihr. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
'Wie naiv du bist.' dachte sie und strich sich die langen, braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Kali schloss das Fenster und überlegte sich ob sie nicht vielleicht doch noch versuchen sollte etwas zu schlafen obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie es ohnehin nicht könnte.   
  
Mit wackeligen Beinen lief sie zurück zu ihrem Bett wobei ihr Blick wie zufällig auf ein Stück Zeichenkohle neben ihr fiel. Sie musste Schmunzeln.  
  
„Warum eigentlich nicht?" sagte sie plötzlich halblaut zu sich selbst.   
  
Ihre Leidenschaft für die Kunst hatte sie bereits als Kind entdeckt und vermutlich von ihrer Mutter geerbt, das sagte ihr Vater zumindest immer.   
  
Plötzlich konnte sie sich ein leises Schluchzen nicht mehr verkneifen und mit einem Griff unter ihr Bett holte sie ihr Malwerkzeug heraus und bettete es vor sich auf dem Boden aus, wo sie am liebsten zeichnete.   
  
Der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihre Mutter nicht kannte machte sie traurig. Warum hatte sie so früh sterben müssen?   
  
'Was ist nur mit dir los, Kali!' schrie sie sich innerlich an. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum kamen all diese schlimmen Gedanken gerade in dieser Nacht über sie.   
  
Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Ein Raabe hatte sie geweckt. Darum konnte sie nicht schlafen. Durch sein lautes Krähen wurde sie wach.   
  
Kali kniff ihre Augen ganz fest zusammen um sich ein klares Bild dieses Raben ins Gedächtnis rufen zu können... und da war er plötzlich, ganz klar und deutlich.  
  
Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett und schaute sie starr an ohne sich zu bewegen. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren. Sie wollte ihn wegscheuchen, doch sie konnte nicht. Eine grausame Kälte schlich sich plötzlich über sie und lies sie erstarren.   
  
Mit einem Schlag verkrampfte ihr Herz und sie spürte einen Stich wie von einem Dolch, ihr Körper spannte sich an und ihr wurde heiß.   
  
Auf einmal wurde sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.   
  
Was war nur passiert? Kali fuhr sich über ihre kochend heiße Stirn.  
  
In Atlantis galt ein Raabe immer als ein Bote des Bösen und brachte Leid und Gefahr mit sich. Innerlich musste sie leise lachen, denn sie war viel zu realistisch um an so etwas wie Vorsehung oder Omen zu glauben und jetzt zerbrach sie sich den Kopf über solchen Humbug.   
  
Um sich abzulenken ergriff sie die Kohle und begann zu zeichnen.   
  
Schmale, glänzende Augen, eine gerade Nase und ein Schwungvoll gezogener Mund. Das Zeichnen war ihr schon immer leicht gefallen und machte ihr immer wieder Spaß.  
  
Nach einer Weile blickte sie auf ihr Papier und war zufrieden.   
  
Theodred war ihr wirklich gut gelungen, so gut dass sie selbst überrascht war wie sie all seine Gesichtszüge getroffen hatte, von den kleinen Fältchen unter den Augen bis hin zu dem Grübchen in seinen Wangen wenn er lächelte.  
  
Seltsam.   
  
'Wie kann man jemanden den man nicht liebt und so gut in Erinnerung behalten?' schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.   
  
Nein, sie liebte Theodred...aber ihn heiraten? Er war nicht ihre große Liebe, eher ihr bester Freund, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Aber ihr Vater und König Theoden bestanden auf eine Heirat.   
  
Nur weshalb?  
  
Atlantis und Rohan waren nicht verfeindet und auch sonst bestand kein Grund für eine diplomatische Heirat. Es hatte lange Diskussionen zwischen allen Beteiligten gegeben und letztendlich hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden   
  
Sie hatte keine Wahl.  
  
So zeichnete Kali die ganze Nacht und nicht einer ihrer Gedanken drehte sich nun noch um den Raaben oder ihre Mutter sondern allein um ihre Reise nach Edoras, auf die sie sich bereits seit Monaten freute.  
  
Ein lauter Knall lies Kali aufschrecken.   
  
Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und kitzelten ihr Gesicht.   
  
Sie war über dem Portrait eingeschlafen.  
  
„Oh nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"   
  
Mit Entsetzen stellte Kali fest, dass sie Theodreds Augen vollkommen verwischt hatte. Es war seltsam, denn weder die Nase noch seine langen braunen Haare waren verwischt. Nur die Augen erinnerten nun an einen breiten, grauen Streifen. Eine unbeschreibliche Kälte ging von dem Bild aus und bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut.   
  
Am liebsten hätte sie dieses Bild zerrissen und verbrannt, doch eine inner Stimme, sei es ihr Stolz oder einfach der Ehrgeiz eines Künstlers gewesen, drängten sie förmlich dazu dieses Bild noch zu retten.   
  
Gerade hatte Kali begonnen die Stellen um die Augen aufzuhellen und setzte das Stück Kohle erneut an, als sie bemerkte wie in ihrem Augenwinkel plötzlich etwas aufblitzte.   
  
Wie aus dem Nichts saß vor ihr der Raabe der letzten Nacht und starrte sie an.  
  
Reglos und starr.   
  
Angst breitete sich in ihr aus, gefolgt von einer schrecklichen Gewissheit.   
  
„Tod" schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und mit einem Mal versagten ihre Kräfte.  
  
Das Bild in ihrer Hand fiel zu Boden.  
  
Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf begleitet von einem tosenden Rauschen.   
  
Ihre Arme und Beine waren wie gelähmt und ihr wurde heiß. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu verglühen.   
  
Der Vogel aber rührte sich nicht, seinen Blick immer noch stechend auf Kali gerichtet.   
  
Mit einem Mal öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür und ein Bote stürzte hinein.  
  
Er verbeugte sich und begann hastig zu sprechen. Entsetzen zierte sein Gesicht und so sehr Kali sich auch bemühte, sie verstand keines seiner Worte.  
  
Das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf schien immer lauter zu werden und je länger er sprach desto unerträglicher wurde es.   
  
Seine Worte prallten an ihr ab und die Welt schien in einer Art Zeitlupe an ihr vorbei zu laufen. Plötzlich wurde das Rauschen noch lauter und sie begann zu glühen.   
  
„Fieber!", schrie jemand, „Sie hat Fieber!"   
  
Kalte Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab, kurz bevor es um sie herum dunkel wurde und sie in eine erlösende Umarmung fiel.  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~ 


	2. Kapitel 1

~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
~ Kapitel 1: Überraschungen ~  
  
Atlantis war ein einziger azurblauer Traum.   
  
Unendliche strahlende Flüsse und Seen durchzogen das Land und paradiesische Landschaften mit Bergen, Bäumen und allerlei Pflanzen schienen buchstäblich aus dem Wasser zu sprießen.  
  
Wer einmal das Glück gehabt hatte Atlantis zu erblicken und sich seiner Schönheit bewusst wurde, der konnte auch den unbeschreiblichen Stolz und das unglaubliche Ehrgefühl der Atlanter nachvollziehen, die ihnen förmlich in den Augen abzulesen waren.  
  
Doch ebenso wie das Land, erfüllte auch der König des Landes die Erwartungen seines Volkes indem er weise und dennoch gütig regierte.  
  
Die Zeiten der Ringkriege waren vorbei.  
  
Die spannenden Geschichten um Isildur bis hin zu den Gefährten waren erzählt, die schrecklichen Ereignisse längst vergessen und die einst bestehenden, innigen Bündnisse mit Atlantern und Elben schienen weit in die Ferne gerückt und unvorstellbar zu sein.  
  
Bereits zu den Zeiten Isildurs kam man in Atlantis zu dem Schluss, nicht in die Angelegenheiten Mittelerdes verwickelt werden zu wollen.   
  
Zu hoch waren die Verluste auf Seiten der Atlanter, nachdem sie erkannt hatten, dass der Ring der Macht nie vernichtet werden sollte.  
  
Zu groß waren der Schmerz und die Trauer inmitten der Bevölkerung und unbeschreiblich die Enttäuschung König Kohans, der dermaßen betrogen wurde, diente seine Hilfe doch nur dem Zweck, den Ring an die Menschen auszuliefern.  
  
Nach Isildurs Tod wurden auf Geheiß Kohans die Grenzen von Atlantis für alle Wesen Mittelerdes geschlossen, denn obwohl sein Volk tapfer mit den Menschen und Elben gekämpft hatte, wollte er, nachdem ihm der erneute Verlust des Ringes zu Ohren gekommen war, keinen weiteren Verrat dulden, geschweige den einen weiteren Krieg und den Tod vieler tapferer atlantischer Soldaten heraufbeschwören.  
  
Auch heute noch, einige Jahre nach der Vernichtung des Ringes, fragte niemand König Raures, den Erben von König Kohan nach seinen Beweggründen die Grenzen seines Landes weiterhin geschlossen zu halten, denn man war viel zu glücklich in dem scheinbar neu aufblühenden Land um derart belanglose Fragen zu stellen und obwohl man sich sicher war, dass es anderer Beweggründe bedurfte sich über Hunderte von Jahren hinweg von der Außenwelt und seinen engen Verbündeten von Einst freizusprechen, verlor niemand auch nur ein Wort über die Gründe des Königs.  
  
So kam es also, dass man in Atlantis weder die Bedeutung von Hunger noch Krieg, von Leid noch Trauer kannte und sich weit entfernt von allen Völkern der Erde einer scheinbar paradiesischen Idylle erfreute.  
  
Bis heute hatte nie jemand nach dem Geheimnis des Königs gefragt...   
  
~~~  
  
„Kali! Nein! Das dürft Ihr nicht!"  
  
Das kleine aber doch enorm laute Mädchen riss der Prinzessin einen Korb aus der Hand und schaute sie bestrafend an.  
  
„Ach und weshalb nicht? Kannst du mir das mal bitte sagen?", warf die Prinzessin in einem ungewöhnlich scharfen Ton zurück, der bewirkte, dass das Mädchen unter ihren Worten zu schrumpfen schien.  
  
„Aber, Euer Vater hat Euch doch verboten – ...",   
  
„Ich weiß sehr wohl was mein Vater gesagt und was er mir erlaubt oder verboten hat", unterbrach Kali sie und mit einem Griff schnappte sie sich zwei Körbe, voll gepackt mit Kleidern und bemühte sich diese aus ihrem Zimmer zu tragen.   
  
Gerade jetzt, wo sie es so eilig hatte, musste sie sich die Standpauken dieser kleinen Göre nicht anhören.  
  
Immer noch war sie viel zu erschöpft von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht, die ihr immer mehr wie ein böser Alptraum erschienen.   
  
Vielleicht hatte das Fieber sie zu sehr geschwächt und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf waren möglicherweise nur Einbildung gewesen, aber wenn es so war, dann erschreckte es sie, dass sie anscheinend eine sehr lebhafte und vor allem sehr reelle Fantasie hatte.  
  
Angestrengt schüttelte Kali den Kopf als wollte sie versuchen ihre wirren Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.  
  
In letzter Zeit erging es ihr immer häufiger so wie letzte Nacht. Stimmen und Bilder schwirrten scheinbar ziellos in ihrem Kopf, ein plötzliches Fieber stieg in ihr auf und von einem Schlag auf den Anderen war alles wieder vorbei.   
  
Keiner der Ärzte in Atlantis konnten ihr bisher helfen.   
  
‚Zuviel Aufregung', lautete die wohl dümmste Begründung die Kali je gehört hatte und der ihr Vater zu allem Übel noch den meisten Glauben schenkte.  
  
Welche Aufregung?   
  
Bisher wurde sie nur verhätschelt und neuerdings durfte sie auf Geheiß ihrer Vaters nicht einmal mehr das Schloss verlassen.  
  
Das regte sie wiederum tatsächlich auf. Nie durfte sie alleine über ihr Leben bestimmen und wenn ihr Vater ihr nicht reinzureden versuchte, dann irgendwelche dahergelaufenen kleinen Dienstmädchen.  
  
Doch nun würde sich alles ändern, jetzt da sie endlich alt genug war.  
  
Bald wäre sie weit weg von hier.   
  
Weg von diesen Bediensteten die sich immer wieder zu viel herausnahmen, von der beklemmenden Enge dieses Palastes und was das Wichtigste war:   
  
Weg von Atlantis.   
  
Kali blickte zu dem kleinen Mädchen auf, das mit den in die Hüften gestemmten Armen versuchte sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufzubauen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen und letztendlich konnte sich Kali ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.   
  
„Anstatt mir ellenlange Moralpredigten zu halten könntest du mir lieber helfen!", sagte sie mit einem nahezu unhörbaren Lächeln doch noch bevor Kali diese Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hörte sie wie die Tür in den Riegel fiel und musste feststellen, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr da war.  
  
„Na toll! Jetzt beschwert sie sich wieder höchstpersönlich bei meinem Vater.", knurrte Kali, die noch ein letztes Mal versuchte das schwere Gepäck zu heben. Doch ganz gleich wie sehr sie sich bemühte, es wollte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren.  
  
Sie hatte wohl, so wie Tessa sie ermahnt hatte, zuviel eingepackt.   
  
Es war unglaublich!   
  
Sie, eine neunzehnjährige Prinzessin lies sich von einem vierzehnjährigen Dienstmädchen zurechtweisen und belehren, als ob sie selbst nicht ihren eigenen Kopf hätte. Aber irgendwie brachte sie es nicht übers Herz die Kleine zu beschimpfen.  
  
Kali wusste genau, wenn sie sich beschweren würde, dann würde man sie entlassen und bis auf gelegentliche Ausschweifungen erledigte Tessa ihre Arbeit als Dienstmädchen doch sehr gewissenhaft.  
  
Letztendlich gab sie auf.   
  
Sollte sich doch jemand anderes um ihr Gepäck kümmern! Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich raus, raus unter Menschen und nicht wie ein Vogel in seinem Käfig verrotten.  
  
Ein letztes Mal vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Edoras wollte sie noch einmal die paradiesische Landschaft von Atlantis bewundern und den Wind über dem Wasser, der ihr immer so liebevoll durch die Haare strich, ein letztes Mal spüren.  
  
Wütend zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels ins Gesicht und versteckte ihre braunen, gelockten Haare.   
  
Auf den Straßen von Atlantis würde sie unter lauter blonden Menschen, wie Atlanter eigentlich aussahen nur unnötig auffallen und jetzt wo das Fieber endlich weg war, Zugegebenerweise ungewöhnlich schnell, konnte sie wieder raus aus diesen vier Mauern.  
  
Irgendwie kam es ihr sehr seltsam vor... von wem hatte sie nur die braunen, ja fast tiefschwarzen Haare geerbt?   
  
Von ihrem Vater nicht und von ihrer Mutter genauso wenig. Beide waren blond.   
  
Genau wie ihr Bruder und alle anderen Menschen in Atlantis.  
  
Ach wie beneidete sie ihn darum.   
  
Mit einem lauten Seufzer schritt sie die scheinbar endlosen Gänge des Palastes entlang.  
  
Das Licht der Sonne spiegelte sich in den Unmengen von Wasser die das Schloss umgaben wieder und warf kleine, wellende Lichtreflexe auf die kahlen Mauern. Das Licht wiederum schien förmlich auf den Wänden zu tanzen und hüllte dass Schloss in eine bunte und träumerische Unterwasserwelt ein, die jeden der daran vorbeiging in seinen Bann zog..  
  
Jeden, außer Kali, die all dies nicht wahrzunehmen schien und stattdessen inständig darum bemüht war eine Erklärung für ihr doch ziemlich ungewöhnliches Aussehen zu finden.  
  
Vielleicht lag es ja an ihren Großeltern?   
  
Kali versuchte sich ihre Bilder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen um sich konzentrieren zu können und da waren sie schon die Bilder beider Großmütter und eines Großvaters. Alle drei blond und demnach wahrscheinlich Atlanter.  
  
Aber was war mit dem Vater ihrer Mutter, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl noch nie ein Bild von ihm gesehen zu haben.  
  
„Bestimmt ein Ork!", sagte sie kleinlaut vor sich hin und konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie daran denken musste wie sehr sie sich immer gefürchtet hatte, wenn sie als kleines Mädchen die gruseligen Bilder dieser Monster in ihren Märchenbücher bestaunte.  
  
„Was gibt es denn hier zu Lachen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und ehe Kali, die die ganze Zeit ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, sich versah, war sie schon in den Mann vor ihr reingelaufen.   
  
Im letzten Moment, kurz bevor sie zu Boden fallen konnte wurde sie von ihm aufgefangen und hing nun wie ein nasser Lappen über seinem linken Arm.  
  
Skeptisch beschaute er ihre Haare die sich bei dem Zusammenstoß unter ihrer Kapuze herausgelöst hatten und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ach. Ihr seid anscheinend auch nicht von hier!"  
  
‚Auch nicht von hier?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.   
  
Er war kein Atlanter? Wie war das möglich?   
  
Seit Jahren war es keinem Fremde erlaubt gewesen ohne Genehmigung nach Atlantis zu kommen, geschweige denn durch den Palast zu spazieren.  
  
Doch das war nun nebensächlich, denn endlich würde sie jemanden treffen, der aus einem fernen Land stammt und viele interessante Geschichten zu erzählen vermochte.   
  
Wohlmöglich war er ja sogar aus Mittelerde, von dem sie schon so viele Geschichten gehört hatte.   
  
So schnell sie konnte richtete Kali sich auf um ihn zu betrachten und sich natürlich zu entschuldigen. Ein mächtiges Kribbeln überkam sie plötzlich und als sie ihm endlich in die Augen sah... wollte sie ihnen nicht trauen.  
  
  
  
Vor ihr stand eine großgewachsene, gut gebaute und nach ihrem Zusammenstoß zu urteilen extrem starke, fremdländisch aussehende Frau mit ungewöhnlich tiefer Stimme und komischen -  
  
WAS?   
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
In diesem Moment wusste Kali nicht ob sie einfach laut lachen oder frustriert weinen sollte, denn sahen alle Menschen so aus wie sie (und sie war mit Sicherheit ein Mensch da sie für eine Atlanterin eine viel zu blasse Haut hatte), dann sollte sie sich wohl auf ein großes Abenteuer gefasst machen...  
  
~~~  
  
„Bei allen Göttern!"  
  
König Raures wollte seinen Augen nicht glauben, als sein Blick auf den Mann vor ihm fiel.  
  
Fünfzig Jahre waren vergangen, seit die beiden Männer sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren.   
  
Ein halbes Jahrhundert, das auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorbeigezogen war.  
  
„Bei allen Göttern, Theoden!"  
  
Raures ergriff seinen Freund und umarmte ihn, ganz genau so wie damals.  
  
„Raures, mein Freund! Sag wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Ich habe dich viel frischer in Erinnerung gehabt.", warf Theoden mit einem spöttischem Tonfall ein.  
  
Ungläubig starrten sich die beiden Freunde an und erst jetzt wurde ihnen wirklich bewusst, dass sie alt geworden waren.   
  
Fünfzig Jahre waren eine enorm lange Zeit, die aus zwei Menschen, die einst beste Freunde gewesen waren und füreinander gestorben wären mit einem Schlag zwei Fremde gemacht hatte.  
  
Lachend nahm Raures seinen alten Freund wieder in die Arme.  
  
„Nun", begann er mit einem ironischen Gesichtsausdruck, „als König ist man immer in Eile und hat kaum Zeit etwas Ruhe zu finden und so wie du aussiehst, scheinst du ja zu wissen wovon ich spreche."  
  
„Immer noch der Alte, wie mir scheint.", scherzte Theoden und musste zugeben, dass Raures Recht hatte.  
  
Zwar waren seit ihrem letzten Treffen etliche Jahre vergangen und auch er war alt geworden, dennoch änderte sich nichts daran, dass sie beide Freunde waren und immer bleiben würden, möge kommen was wolle.  
  
„Komm!", sagte Raures lachend und ergriff seinen Freund. „Wir beide werden erst einmal zusehen, dass wir hier etwas zu Essen bekommen und uns in Ruhe der guten alten Zeiten entsinnen."  
  
Freudig stimmte Theoden ihm zu, denn bei all den Pflichten die zwei Königen zugesprochen waren, war ein ruhiger Abend mit einem alten Kameraden ein besonders seltener Moment, für den er heute unbeschreiblich dankbar war.   
  
So verbrachten sie den Abend größtenteils damit, ihre Erlebnisse auszutauschen und alte Erinnerungen wieder aufzufrischen, darauf bedacht alles was sie in den langen Jahren der Trennung verpasst hatten nachzuholen.  
  
Doch das Schicksal spielte ihnen einen ganz besonderen Streich, denn Raures ahnte in diesem Moment noch nicht, dass Theoden noch eine viel größere Überraschung für ihn geplant hatte.  
  
Theoden wiederum ahnte nicht, dass seine Überraschung ebenfalls eine Überraschung bei sich hatte, die bereits jemand anderem über die Füße gelaufen war und Kali...  
  
... Kali war nach ihrem Zusammenstoß mit der Überraschung sichtlich überraschter als irgendjemand sonst zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ganz Atlantis.  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~ 


	3. Kapitel 2

~~~~ * ~~~~   
  
Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
   
  
   
  
~ Kapitel 2: Seltsame Gestalten ~  
  
   
  
   
  
Kali starrte die vor ihr stehende Frau aus großen Augen an.  
  
Heute war wirklich nicht ihr Tag. Zuerst die Halluzinationen, dann die Standpauken von Tessa und jetzt das.  
  
„Entschuldigt, meine Dame.", sprach die Frau mit einem Lächeln und verbeugte sich knapp. „Ich wäre ja zur Seite gegangen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr in mich hinein laufen würdet."  
  
   
  
Seltsam, sie hatte wirklich eine tiefe Stimme. Aber irgendwie klang diese trotzdem angenehm melodisch und dennoch nicht wirklich nach einer Frau.   
  
War sie nun eine Frau oder ein Mann?  
  
‚Oh mein Gott! Natürlich.', schoss es Kali plötzlich durch den Kopf.   
  
‚Ein Transvestit!'  
  
   
  
Sie war ja nicht von gestern und hatte schon häufig davon gehört, dass Männer sich als Frauen verkleiden oder gar ihr ganzes Leben als Frau verbringen.   
  
Zwar kamen Transvestiten in Atlantis nicht vor, zumindest hatte sie noch nie einen getroffen, dennoch fand sie diesen Gedanken schon immer interessant:  
  
Ein Mensch der mit dem von Gott gegebenem nicht zufrieden ist und sich gegen dessen Willen stellt, indem er sich selbst verändert und somit das Leben für sich erträglicher macht.   
  
Ein faszinierender Gedanke.  
  
   
  
Ungewollt und mit einem Schmunzeln entsinnte sich Kali ihrer Kindheit.   
  
Damals als sie sechs Jahre alt war verspürte sie bereits das Verlangen sich zu ändern, jemand anderes zu sein.   
  
Aus Verdruss hatte sie sich damals die schwarzen Haare abgeschnitten, nur um sich den Hänseleien der anderen Kinder zu entziehen.  
  
Ihr Vater und ihr Kindermädchen hatten getobt wie ein wildes Unwetter und seit dieser Zeit bekam Kali nur noch Unterricht im Palast.  
  
Ja, sie war anders und das wollte sie nicht sein.  
  
  
  
„Geht es Euch gut?"  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde Kali unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Ihr habt Euch doch hoffentlich nicht verletzt?", fragte die Frau besorgt (Kali entschied sich für eine Frau, da sie augrund ihres Aussehens anscheinend doch sehr bestrebt war weiblich auszusehen.).  
  
„N-Nein", stotterte Kali „Mir geht es gut."   
  
Mühsam versuchte sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zwingen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
   
  
Nun gut.   
  
Sie wollte sich kurz fassen:   
  
Vor ihr stand also ein Mann aus irgendeinem fremden Land, verkleidet als Frau mit, angeklebten, spitzen Ohren und einem verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck...  
  
Spitze Ohren?   
  
Wozu denn das? Hatten die Frauen in seinem Land etwa spitze Ohren?  
  
Nun war Kali komplett verwirrt.   
  
Insgesamt sah er, oder sie, wohl eher aus wie ein Clown oder ein Pierrot aus dem ihr nur zu gut bekannten Theater. Allein schon dieses blasse Gesicht machte einen recht seltsam gekünstelten Eindruck.   
  
Die Atlanter trugen bei Aufführungen im Theater immer Schminke, aber... Na toll!  
  
Jetzt war sie komplett verwirrt.   
  
   
  
„Darf ich fragen wie Ihr heißt?", fragte die Frau plötzlich und schaute Kali dabei so tief in die Augen, dass ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
  
„Kali.", kam die Antwort rasch, „Kali Ata-".   
  
Plötzlich stockte sie.   
  
Wenn sie ihren wahren Namen verrate würde, dann wüsste die Frau mit Sicherheit sofort wer sie war... und das wollte sie nicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
Kali biss sich auf die Lippen.   
  
„Kali Atar, Tochter von Serfu.", setzte sie erneut an und diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Sollte sie doch denken, vor ihr stünde ein normales Mädchen aus einfachem Hause. Mal sehen wie man sie dann behandelt würde.   
  
„Kali also. Nun, Kali, es ist mir eine Freude von Euch beinahe überrannt worden zu sein.", erwiderte die Frau mit einem Lächeln auf Kali blickend.  
  
„Überrannt?", warf Kali empört zurück. „Also entschuldigt bitte. Wenn Ihr hier nicht wie eine versteinerte Säule rumgestanden hätte, dann wäre ich wohl kaum in Euch ‚hinein gerannt', wie Ihr euch auszudrücken vermögt."  
  
„Nun.", erwiderte die Frau mit einem Schmunzeln. „Hättet Ihr nicht von einem Ork geträumt, wobei ich euren Geschmack wirklich in Frage stelle, dann hättet Ihr mich wohl noch rechtzeitig erblickt."  
  
   
  
Kali traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was hatte dieser Clown gesagt?   
  
Nun, es war weniger was, sondern wie sie es gesagt hatte und zwar mit einer unglaublich arroganten Genugtuung in der Stimme  
  
Dies würde Kali mit Sicherheit nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schritt trat sie näher an die Frau, stellte sich auf die Zehspitzen, da diese doch um gut einen ganzen Kopf größer war als sie selbst und blickte ihr bedrohlich funkelnd in die tiefblauen Augen.  
  
„Nun, Ihr dürft an meinem Geschmack zweifeln soviel ihr wollt,", gab Kali so hochmütig wie sie nur konnte zur Antwort, „ aber habt dann bitte auch Nachsicht mit mir, wenn ich aufgrund eurer albernen Ohren, der massiven Schminke in Eurem Gesicht und der Tatsache, dass Ihr euch noch nicht einmal vorgestellt habt an eurem Verstand zweifle."  
  
Dann macht sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, zog sich wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf und verschwand laut schnaubend in den endlosen Wirren der Gänge des Schlosses.  
  
   
  
Die seltsame Gestalt hingegen konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
Was fiel dieser Göre nur ein?   
  
Wusste sie denn nicht mit wem sie gerade geredet hatte? Wer war sie überhaupt? Ein Dienstmädchen? Eine Adelige? Oh nein, das bestimmt nicht.   
  
Hoheiten benahmen sich nicht so wie sie, das wusste sie selbst nur allzu gut.  
  
„Na, da hat sich mal endlich jemand getraut zu sagen, was allen Geschöpfe dieser Welt bei eurem Anblick auf dem Herzen liegt!"   
  
Erschrocken wand sich die Frau mit einer Raschen Bewegung um und verdrehte sichtbar die Augen.  
  
„Du schon wieder! Seit wann schleichen sich Zwerge so gekonnt an?", fragte sie um ihrem Freund eines auszuwischen, doch dieser begann lauthals zu lachen, sichtbar unberührt.  
  
„Ha! Sie zweifelt an deinem Verstand!", begann der Zwerg.  
  
„Ja, du hast es gehört. Das ist doch wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit."  
  
„Oh nein. Mit Verlaub, Euer Hoheit.", erwiderte er mit einem gequält ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Die einzige Frechheit ist, dass bis jetzt jeder an eurem Verstand gezweifelt hat und Ihr es nur noch nicht bemerkt habt."  
  
Kaum hatte der Zwerg diese Wort zuende gesprochen, schon konnte er sich einen lauten Lachanfall nicht verkneifen.  
  
   
  
Die Frau hingegen beachtete ihren Freund nicht.   
  
Stattdessen machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Gemächer, die ihr König Raures zugeteilt hatte und beschäftigte sich damit ihr verletztes Ego wieder aufzubauen indem sie ihre Ohren befühlte um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht zu spitz waren, was ihr im Nachhinein wie eine ziemlich dumme Geste vorkam.  
  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich von einem dahergelaufenen Dienstmädchen (dessen war sie sich nach ihrer Art zu sprechen sicher), verunsichern und beleidigen lies.  
  
Mit einem lauten Schluchzen schritt sie in ihre Gemächer und verschloss die Tür.  
  
   
  
Welche Überraschungen sie in diesem seltsamen Land noch erwarteten, vermochte sie sich gar nicht vorzustellen.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Ein süßer Duft von frischen Blumen und Unmengen von Wein stieg Kali kitzelnd in die Nase.  
  
Sie liebte die Freiheit der Straßen von Atlantis, die betörenden Geräusche die von den Menschen ausgingen, laut und durcheinander redend. Zwar verstand Kali kein Wort, doch das war auch nicht ihre Absicht.  
  
Schnell schritt sie durch die engen Gassen und Straßen an den Unmengen von fremden Menschen vorbei und musste feststellen, dass das Getuschel viel stärker war als an sonst einem anderen Tag im Jahr. Hatte es einen besonderen Grund?  
  
‚Wahrscheinlich ist es nur das wunderbare Wetter, das die Menschen heute auf die Straße lockt.', dacht Kali bei sich, zog ihre Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht und lief direkt in den Wald hinein.  
  
Sie hasste die Stille und liebte jegliche Geräusche, besonders die der Natur.  
  
Langsam schritt sie durch das Unterholz des Waldes und lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel.   
  
Wie gerne würde sie einfach hier im Wald liegen und an nichts denken. Frei und losgelöst von allen Sorgen und Nöten, die sie in letzter Zeit so häufig plagten.  
  
Mit einem Mal verkrampfte sich ihr Herz und sie musste wieder an Theodred denken.  
  
Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl. Kalt und bedrohlich schien es von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen.   
  
Ihr wurde übel.  
  
Hitze.  
  
Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen.   
  
Eine Frau!  
  
Was machte sie da? Ein Dolch aus den heiligen Zeremonien der Priesterinnen und –  
  
„Nein!", schrie Kali.   
  
Mit einem Mal fiel sie mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und blickte erschrocken auf ihr Hand.  
  
Blut!   
  
Blut klaffte aus einer Wunde an ihrem Bauch.   
  
Sie wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr Kehle brachte keine Laute hervor, doch plötzlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht mehr. Sie sah keinen Grund als sie endlich jemand ergriff und auf seine Arme hob.  
  
Er war es. Er war doch gekommen.   
  
Das Letzte was sie sah, waren seine schwarzen Haare und zwei hell funkelnde, tiefbraune Augen. Er war es wirklich.  
  
Dann wurde es dunkel...  
  
~~~  
  
„Was im Namen aller Götter ist passiert?", fragte der König und lief, ohne auf den in dem großen Zimmer wartenden Arzt zu achten, direkt auf das Bett seiner Tochter zu.  
  
„Euer Sohn hat sie im Wald gefunden und unverzüglich hierher zu mir gebracht.", begann der Arzt. „Sie hat zwar keine sichtbaren Wunden, dennoch hält sie ihre Hand fortwährend auf ihrem Bauch, ganz so als hätte sie Schmerzen und ihr Zustand hat sich während der letzten Stunden ebenfalls nicht gebessert."  
  
Raures, der die Hand seiner Tochter fest umklammert hielt versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während er unentwegt von Heilern umkreist wurde, die entweder darauf bedacht waren Kali mit Kräutern einzusalben oder ihre glühende Stirn mit kalten Tüchern zu kühlen.  
  
Der Anblick seiner Tochter bereitete ihm Angst.  
  
Ihre sonst so lebendigen blauen Augen zuckten unentwegt nervös unter ihren Lidern, Schweiß perlte von ihrer Stirn und ihre leblose Hand fühlte sich kalt und verkrampft an.  
  
Raures schossen die Tränen in die Augen.   
  
Auf genau dieselbe Art und Weise hatte er bereits seine geliebte Frau Rala verloren.   
  
Damals war er machtlos gewesen gegen das Fieber, das sie befallen hatte. Tage und Nächte verbrachte er bangend an ihrem Bett und vergoss Unmengen bitterer Tränen, bis sie ihm letztendlich nach einer unglaublich langen Zeit der Hoffens und Bangens stumm durch seine Finger glitt. Er gab sie wortlos weg, ohne jeglichen Protest und dabei hätte er soviel sagen können, doch er vermochte es nicht, waren Worte doch nur leere und bedeutungslose Mittel, die Gefühle nicht auszudrücken vermochten.  
  
„Wir müssen abwarten.", setzte der Arzt an, dem das kummervolle Gesicht des Königs nicht entgangen war. „Sie braucht viel Ruhe und vor allem Zeit, die wir ihr zu geben nicht im Stande sind."  
  
Gerade als er diese Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ging die schwere hölzerne Tür auf und ein großer blonder Mann trat in den Raum, verbeugte sich knapp und trat zu dem König.   
  
Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung deutete Raures dem Mediziner und seinen Heilern ihn einen Augenblick zu entschuldigen, denn er wollte ungestört mit seinem Sohn sprechen.  
  
Gerade als der letzte Heiler den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sich König Raures seinem Sohn zu.  
  
„Lias! Sag mir, was ist geschehen", forderte er seinen Sohn mit knapper, jedoch vor Sorge bebender Stimme auf. „War sie etwa wieder bei einer dieser Zeremonien oder gar in diesem verfluchten Theater?"   
  
Der Blick des Königs war ungewollt kalt und angsteinflössend, sodass es Lias beim Anblick seines Vaters erschaudern lies.   
  
„Sprich mein Sohn!"   
  
„Nun", setze Lias etwas unsicher an, „heute morgen ist mir nicht entgangen wie Kali sich wiedereinmal aus dem Schloss geschlichen hat, also bin ich ihr kurzerhand gefolgt, wie immer. Plötzlich, mitten im Wald fiel sie zu Boden. Als ich zu ihr kam, sah sie mir in die Augen und sagte etwas wie ‚Du bist also doch noch gekommen!', oder so ähnlich und wurde bewusstlos."  
  
Lias atmete noch einmal tief durch.   
  
„Jetzt liegt sie hier, bereits einen halben Tag und wacht nicht auf." Dann senkte er seinen Blick und schaute auf seine Schwester, die immer noch um ihr Leben zu kämpfen schien.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und ein Bote trat ein.  
  
„Euer Majestät." Er verbeugte sich und fuhr fort. „Hier ist, ähm, nun." Verunsichert stockte der Bote und entschied sich letztendlich dazu, sich kurz zu fassen.   
  
„Ein Elb steht vor der Tür und gedenkt mit euch zu sprechen mein König." Dann drehte er sich schnell um, verlies den Raum und lies den Elb eintreten.  
  
Der König jedoch duldete den ihm angekündigten Besuch keines Blickes. Stattdessen wandte er sich ab und gesellte sich wieder ans Bett zu seiner Tochter.   
  
„Entschuldigt mein plötzliches Auftreten, euer Majestät", begann der Elb, „aber mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass eure Tochter sehr schwer erkrankt ist und dass eure Ärzte keinen Rat wissen, wie sie ihr helfen könnten."  
  
Was erlaubte er sich!   
  
Raures biss seine Zähne so stark zusammen, dass es schmerzte und ballte seine Fäuste.   
  
Hilflos stand er nun vor diesem Wesen da, dessen Rasse er abgrundtief hasste und nur in seinem Palast duldete, weil Theoden ihn als „Reisebegleiter" mitgebracht hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht", begann der Elb erneut, „vielleicht, mit eurer Erlaubnis, könnte ich versuchen eurer Tochter zu helfen."  
  
Raures traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was mutete sich dieser Elb zu?  
  
Mit einem blitzartigen Ruck fuhr der König hoch.   
  
Nie würde er einem solch verkommenen Geschöpf erlauben seine Tochter anzurühren, niemals.  
  
Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, baute sich plötzlich Lias vor ihm auf und versuchte ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.  
  
„Vater. Vergesst nur für einen Augenblick eure Verurteilungen und erlaubt ihm wenigsten sich sie anzusehen."  
  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", entfuhr es dem König.   
  
Wie konnte sein eigener Sohn ihn nur so schamlos hintergehen und all seine Prinzipien verraten an denen er bisher so demonstrativ festgehalten hatte.   
  
„Lias. Wieso nimmst du diesen Elb auch noch in Schutz? Weißt du denn nicht –"  
  
„Vater!", unterbrach ihn Lias, „Hier geht es nicht um eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Euch und ihm oder seinem Vater. Es geht um Kalis Leben. Ihr wisst ich würde nie etwas tun was ihr schaden könnte und ihr genauso wenig."  
  
Raures glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Das Leben seiner Tochter sollte nun in den Händen dieses Elben liegen? Das durfte er nicht zulassen.  
  
Doch andererseits war sie verloren und es bestand kaum Hoffnung auf Besserung und seine einzige Tochter zu verlieren würde er nicht verkraften.  
  
„Ich bin einverstanden", sprach der König letztendlich resignierend und trat vom Bett seiner Tochter, "aber ich warne Euch –".  
  
Doch der Elb verbeugte sich nur knapp und stand bereits konzentriert bei Kali, deren Hände er ergriff und zu ihr zu sprechen begann.  
  
„Brennil o gwaew. Tolo dan na gilgalad."  
  
~~~  
  
„Ein Licht!  
  
Siehst du das Devon? Ein Licht! Es ruft mich. Lass mich bitte gehen.  
  
Bitte!"  
  
„Aber du kehrst doch zu mir zurück, meleth nin?"  
  
„Ich verspreche es"  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Alles drehte sich.  
  
Ihr Kopf, ihre Augen... alles schmerzte. Das Licht war so grell..  
  
War sie etwa gestorben?   
  
War dies das Reich der Götter?  
  
Dort! Ein Gesicht.  
  
Sie blinzelte heftig. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen und sie konnte nichts erkennen.   
  
Ja, da war etwas.   
  
Ein Gott, es musste einer sein. Er hatte weiches, goldenes Haar und einer wunderbare Stimme.  
  
Aber kannte sie diese Stimme nicht? War es nicht –  
  
Kali traute ihren Augen nicht.   
  
Sie war gestorben und das Erste sah, war der unverschämte Clown der ihr heute im Schloss über den Weg gelaufen war.   
  
Na toll, sie war tot und in der leibhaftigen Hölle...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~ 


	4. Kapitel 3

~~~~ * ~~~~   
  
Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
   
  
   
  
~ Kapitel 3: Älbn ~  
  
   
  
   
  
Dies war also die Hölle...  
  
„Den Göttern sei es gedankt! Mein Kind..."  
  
Losgelöst, ganz so als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen schaute der König seine Tochter an. Tränen der Erleichterung rollten über seine Wangen.  
  
„Vater, nicht doch.", beschwichtigte ihn Kali und nahm seine Hand. „Mir geht es gut. Seht ihr? Ich bin nicht verletzt nur etwas müde."   
  
„Kind, du glaubst nicht welche Sorgen wir durchgestanden haben.", entgegnete der König. „Ich habe dich bereits verloren geglaubt..."   
  
Kali betrachtete ihren Vater und all die Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht, die sich in den letzten Stunden vertieft zu haben schienen.   
  
Was war nur geschehen, das ihn so sehr besorgte?   
  
Obgleich sie versuchte sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, glitten ihr Gedanken ab und schweiften um den seltsamen Traum aus dem sie eben erwacht war.   
  
Wer war dieser Devon und was wollte er von ihr? Hatte er sie gerettet? Aber wovor?   
  
Er sah wahrhaft ungewöhnlich aus.  
  
‚Ja richtig', schoss es Kali durch den Kopf. Er sprach in einer sehr seltsamen Sprache, die sie nicht recht einzuordnen vermochte. Dennoch, sie verstand jedes seiner Worte und das bereitete ihr Angst.   
  
„- und das alles verdanke ich deinem Bruder und nicht zu vergessen diesem Herren dort."  
  
Jäh wurde Kali aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf ihren Vater fiel, der sich erhob und auf eine in sicherer Entfernung stehende Gestalt deutete.  
  
Plötzlich stockte Kali der Atem.  
  
„WAS?!?" Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht.„Vater, das ist die Frau, die ich eben gesehen habe!"  
  
„Ja, so ist es. Du erinnerst dich also mein Kind?"   
  
„Und ob ich mich erinnere!", warf Kali empört ein.   
  
Wütend blitzte sie den bereits etwas näher getretenen Mann an.  
  
„Du wild gewordener Clown!", schrie sie, „Weiche, du Dämon! Weg... Kusch!!!"   
  
„Die Götter mögen mir beistehen..." Ungläubig fasste sich der König an den Kopf.   
  
Das durfte doch nicht war sein.   
  
„Jetzt hör schon auf Kali! Willst du dich nicht lieber bedanken?"  
  
„Vater ihr versteht das nicht! Ich –"  
  
„Kind! Das gehört sich nicht. Wie kannst du ihn nur so dermaßen beleidigen?"  
  
Kali schaute ihren Vater etwas verwirrt an.  
  
„Vater! Sie ist doch völlig verrückt! Hast du gesehen wie sie aussieht?"  
  
„Es interessiert niemanden wie ER aussieht. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er dich gerettet hat, also sei gefälligst etwas höflicher und bedanke dich!"   
  
„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit NICHT tun.", gab Kali genervt zur Antwort und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Gerade als sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte hörte sie, wie die schwere Tür ihres Zimmers ins Schloss fiel.   
  
Der Mann war verschwunden.  
  
„Oh, ihr Götter! Steht mir bei, damit ich meinen Verstand nicht verliere."   
  
Raures schaute resignierend auf seine Tochter.   
  
„Ich glaube so etwas, hat dem Prinzen bestimmt noch nie jemand gesagt und schon gar nicht jemand, der ihm sein Leben zu verdanken hat. Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Die Verletzungen sind wohl doch schlimmer als wir angenommen hatten..."   
  
„Vater!" Empört blickte Kali den König an. „Ich bin nicht verletzt. Macht euch da mal keine Sorgen. Vielmehr frage ich mich ob Ihr euch nicht verletzt habt. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass diese irre eine Frau ist und kein Mann."  
  
„Jetzt versuche nicht abzulenken!" Empört trat der König einen Schritt zurück. „Willst du meine Sehkraft in Frage stellen? Der Prinz ist zwar hübsch, aber bei Elben ist das nun einmal so üblich, dass – " Plötzlich stockte er. „Ich meine, du hast gar keine Grund ihn als irre zu bezeichnen."  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde Kali hellhörig.  
  
„Älbn?", fragt sie neugierig. „Was sind Älbn, Vater?"  
  
„Wer hat hier was von Elben gesagt?" Nervös strich der König über seinen Bart.  
  
„Wie bitte?", fragt Kali, die nun endgültig verwirrt war, „Erlaubt Ihr euch einen Scherz? Wie mir scheint werdet ihr langsam aber sicher senil, Vater."  
  
Misstrauisch beäugte Kali den König. Sie wusste, wenn er sich über den Bart strich, dann war ihm etwas äußerst unangenehm und er würde versuchen sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Situation zu befreien, indem er ging.   
  
Also setzte sie erneut an.  
  
„Wenn Ihr euch noch nicht einmal an das erinnert was Ihr vor zwei Minuten gesagt habt, dann wird es langsam gefährlich für euch und Euren Thron. Dann kommt wohlmöglich so ein Irrer wie eben und schnappt ihn Euch weg."  
  
„Mein armes Kind. Was redest du nur?" Vorgetäuscht mitleidig blickte der König seine Tochter an.   
  
Was konnte er nur tun? Er hatte eindeutig zu viel gesagt und musste nun so schnell wie möglich raus aus diesem Zimmer.  
  
„Du musst dir den Kopf ganz böse gestoßen haben. Ruh dich lieber etwas aus. Wir reden später weiter."   
  
Dann drehte er sich um und kurz bevor die Tür leise in den Riegel fiel, blickte er noch einmal zu seiner Tochter, die völlig durcheinender und nach einem klaren Gedanken ringend in ihrem Bett saß.  
  
„Sind denn hier alle verrückt?", schrie Kali, um ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung freien Lauf zu lassen.   
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Dieser Tag war auf irgendeine Art und Weise verflucht.  
  
Was war nur mit ihrem Vater geschehen? So besorgt und verwirrt hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.  
  
‚Eigentlich noch nie zuvor.', schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Genug.  
  
Sie musste hier raus.   
  
Langsam stand Kali auf, doch schon nach ein paar Bewegungen musste sie auf der Bettkante sitzen bleiben. Sie fürchtete sonst unter den schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch den Kopf gestoßen, so wie ihr Vater sagte. Vielleicht hatte sie alles nur geträumt und diese komische Frau hatte vielleicht wirklich nur versucht ihr zu helfen?  
  
Kali konnte keinen klaren Kopf fassen.   
  
Ihr war übel von den Schmerzen und dennoch, mit viel Überwindung und zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand sie auf.   
  
Langsam quälte sie sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich ein einfaches Kleid, das beim Anziehen nicht so viel Mühe machte. Gerade als sie ihr Nachthemd ausgezogen hatte fiel ihr Blick wie zufällig auf ihren Bauch.  
  
Erschrocken hielt Kali die Luft an.  
  
Was war das für eine seltsame Narbe?   
  
Quer über ihrem Oberbauch verlief ein dünner, kaum merklicher blasser Strich, der auf ihrer dunklen Haut besonders zur Geltung kam.  
  
Kali kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie zur Besinnung kommen.   
  
Das alles war nur ein Traum.  
  
Sie musste träumen, dafür gab es keine andere Erklärung. Oder etwa doch?  
  
Auf ein Mal begann ihr Puls schneller zu schlagen und ihr wurde heiß.  
  
‚Nein. Nicht schon wieder!', schoss es Kali durch den Kopf.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war die Narbe verschwunden. Ungläubig fuhr sie über ihren Bauch.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Die Narbe war weg und erleichtert musste sie feststellen, dass auch ihre Kopfschmerzen plötzlich verschwunden waren.  
  
Kali atmete erleichtert aus.   
  
Wie war das möglich?  
  
„Na, da ist jemandem wohl die Kleidung ausgegangen!"  
  
Was? Wer war das?  
  
Mit einem Ruck griff Kali nach dem Kleid, das sie gerade anziehen wollte und hielt es schützend vor sich.  
  
Wer wagte es sich in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen? Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Was im Namen des –"   
  
Als sie den vor ihr stehenden Mann erblickte, blieben ihr die Worte weg.  
  
„Was... Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Kali ungläubig. „Ich dachte du hättest –"   
  
„Na ja, ich wollte dich überraschen und-", grinsend blickte er an ihr herunter, „- und langsam glaube ich, dass mir das auch gelungen ist."  
  
Kali wurde es plötzlich heiß. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie nichts anderes bis auf ihre Unterwäsche an hatte schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht und sie wurde krebsrot.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein?", zeterte sie ihn an, „Dreh dich sofort um oder du erlebst gleich dein blaues Wunder."  
  
„Ist ja gut." Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und dreht sich lauthals lachend um.  
  
„Aber den Anblick wäre es allemal wert.", setzte er mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu und wollte sich bereits wieder umdrehen, als er plötzlich von einem harten Gegenstand am Kopf getroffen wurde.   
  
„Aua! Was soll das Kali? Das hat weh getan!"  
  
Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht befühlte der Mann seinen Kopf, der gerade von Kalis Haarbürste getroffen worden war.  
  
„Das war für deine überflüssige Bemerkung", sagte Kali, „und jetzt dreh dich um!"  
  
So schnell sie konnte zog Kali ihr Kleid an und steckte ihre Haare zusammen.   
  
Er konnte doch nicht einfach so ohne Vorankündung in ihrem Zimmer aufkreuzen und sie dermaßen erschrecken.  
  
Das würde sie ihm noch heimzahlen!  
  
Gekonnt und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht schlich sie sich langsam von hinten an ihn heran, sprang ihm an den Hals und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.  
  
„Na? Wie gefällt dir das?", fragte Kali siegessicher. „Du großer Kriegsherr lässt dich von einer halbnackten schwachen Frau bezwingen?."   
  
Nun war sie es, die laut lachte.   
  
„Gut, gut! Ich gebe auf!"  
  
„Na schön.", gab Kali stolz zur Antwort, „Aber der Sieg ist auf meiner Seite. Dessen bist du dir doch bewusst?"  
  
„Ja, ja. Jetzt lass schon los."  
  
Als er sich wieder halbwegs gesammelt hatte und wieder vor ihr stand, blickte Kali ihm tief in seine Augen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er es war.  
  
„Theodred, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."   
  
Überglücklich fiel sie ihm in die Arme.   
  
„Ich dich doch auch, das weißt du!", antwortete er ihr und das stimmte auch.   
  
Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte und dabei war es höchstens ein halbes Jahr her.   
  
„Sag, warum bist du bereits früher hier?", fragte Kali verwirrt. „Ich meine, wir wollten doch erst morgen gemeinsam nach Edoras reisen."  
  
„Nun, ich habe mir gedacht ich erstatte meiner Verlobten noch einen kurzen Besuch bevor es ernst wird."  
  
„Theodred, ich bitte dich. Fang nicht wieder damit an."  
  
„Ich weiß. Du willst mich nicht heiraten, aber was soll ich tun.? Rede lieber mit unseren Vätern!"  
  
Etwas beleidig trat Theodred einen Schritt zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das ruhige, weite Meer.   
  
Wie friedlich Atlantis doch war. Es war wunderschön.  
  
Seine eigene Heimat hingegen, stand bereits wieder kurz vor einem neuen Krieg.  
  
Langsam sank die Sonne auf den Grund und färbte das Zimmer in ein warmes, karmesinrotes Licht.  
  
Ein wunderbarer Anblick, wie er fand. Dafür wäre es allemal wert zu kämpfen.  
  
„Nein Theodred. Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch."   
  
Kali trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und versuchte auf ihn einzureden.   
  
„Momentan bist du der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen weiten Welt den ich heiraten würde."  
  
Langsam dreht sich Theodred zu ihr um und blickte in ihre tiefbraunen Augen.   
  
Was ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor? Was würde er nicht geben um zu erfahren, was sie in diesem Moment dachte? Wie sie ihm gegenüber fühlte?  
  
Vorsichtig ergriff Kali seine Hände.  
  
„Eine Ehe wäre sicherlich nicht möglich, das weißt du auch. Wir werden uns nicht lieben können. Ich meine-"  
  
Als Kali in Theodreds Augen blickte und seinen Blick nicht zu deuten wusste, wurde sie unsicher.  
  
„Ich weiß was du meinst, Kali", begann Theodred, „Doch wenn es um mich geht, wenn du wissen willst wie ich über eine Heirat denke, dann sage ich dir, dass ich es mit Freude tue, mit Stolz und aus tiefstem Herzen. Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben."  
  
Er ergriff Kali an den Schultern, die daraufhin ungewollt zurückschreckte.   
  
Dann fuhr er noch drängender fort.  
  
„Auch wenn wir uns jetzt nicht lieben, vielleicht werden wir es in einigen Jahren noch können."  
  
Kali schreckte zurück.  
  
Was hatte er da gesagt? Sie riss sich von ihm los.  
  
„Und was wenn nicht?", fragte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Diese Worte versetzten Theodred einen Stich ins Herz, von dem er nie glaubte, dass jemand solch einen Schmerz allein mit Worten bewirken könnte.  
  
Weshalb sagte sie so etwas?  
  
„Wie du wünscht.", erwiderte er und senkte sichtlich berührt seinen Blick.   
  
„Ich werde noch einmal mit meinem Vater sprechen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest."  
  
Dann verbeugte er sich knapp und verlies den Raum ohne Kali noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
„Theodred, ich-"   
  
Doch da war er bereits gegangen..  
  
Hatte sie ihn etwa verletzt? Er hatte sich doch wohl keine Hoffnungen gemacht?  
  
Nein.  
  
Mit Sicherheit nicht. Er war ihr bester Freund.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an die letzten fünfzehn Jahre in denen sie sich immer heimlich getroffen hatten.   
  
Diese fünfzehn langen Jahre und die weite Entfernung zwischen Mittelerde und Atlantis waren nie ein Hindernis für ihn gewesen um bei ihr zu ein. Er besuchte sie so oft er konnte.  
  
Damals war er das einzige Kind gewesen, das ebenso dunkle Haare hatte wie sie und sich nicht über sie lustig machte.  
  
Ja, er war der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben.   
  
Eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen, dass sie ihn und nicht irgendeinen anderen dahergelaufenen Prinzen heiraten musste.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Tessa trat ein.  
  
„Prinzessin, der König wünscht Euch zu sprechen."  
  
„Richte ihm aus, dass ich mich bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm befinde.", gab Kali zur Antwort und ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war das Mädchen schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
~~~  
  
In der großen Bibliothek des Schlosses saßen König Raures, Theoden und Gandalf um einen großen runden Tisch.   
  
Umgeben von Unmengen von Büchern und dem Licht eines warmen Kaminfeuers saß Gandalf ruhig in seinem Sessel und zog an seiner Pfeife während Raures und Theoden in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt zu sein schienen.  
  
„Theoden. Ich fasse es nicht", empörte sich Raures. „Du weißt genau, dass mein Volk den Kontakt zu den Elben abgebrochen hat und nun kreuzt du hier nach fünfzig Jahren mit diesem Prinzen im Schlepptau auf. Erkläre mir bitte was das soll."  
  
„Mein Freund, nun beruhige dich.", sprach Theoden beschwichtigend auf den König ein. „Lass diesen alten Streit nicht der Gesundheit deiner Tochter und dem Wohle deines Volkes im Wege stehen."  
  
„Dieser Elb hat nichts mit der Gesundheit meiner Tochter zu tun und genauso wenig mit meinem Volk."  
  
„Jetzt ist aber mal genug.", warf Theoden wütend ein. „Denkst du ich weiß nicht was damals mit deiner Frau geschehen ist? Meinst du es war mir egal? Du kannst das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen und ebenso wenig den Prinzen dafür bestrafen."  
  
„Ja, da magst du vielleicht Recht haben", antwortete Raures, „aber ich kann verhindern, dass solch eine Tragödie ein weitere Mal geschieht."  
  
„Die Grenzen geschlossen zu halten ist aber keine Lösung.", erwiderte Gandalf plötzlich, der bisher nur ruhig dagesessen und zugehört hatte. „Wenn es nun zum Krieg kommen sollte, habt ihr keinen Freund der Euch zur Seite stehen würde."  
  
„Warum sollte es Krieg geben?", hackte Raures nervös nach. „Hier gibt es nichts an dem der Feind interessiert sein könnte."  
  
„Da irrst du dich, mein Freund.", erwiderte Theoden. „Das gibt es sehr wohl."  
  
Ehe Raures auf die seltsame Bemerkung seines Freundes eingehen konnte, öffnete sich plötzlich die große Bibliothekstür und Kali trat ein.  
  
Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung gesellte sie sich an die Seite ihres Vaters.  
  
„Wenn ich vorstellen darf." Der König erhob sich und deutete auf seine Tochter. „Das ist meine Tochter Prinzessin Kali." Dann blickte er zu den zwei Männern vor ihm. „Kali, das sind Gandalf, der weiße und Theoden, König von Edoras."  
  
In diesem Moment gefror Kali das Blut in den Adern.  
  
Der legendäre Gandalf, von dem sie schon soviel gehört hatte und König Theoden –  
  
„Theodreds Vater!", entflog es ihr entsetzt.  
  
„Ja, das ist wahr.", lächelte Theoden. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
  
Kali verbeugte sich knapp vor dem König.  
  
„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", erwiderte sie.   
  
Dann nahm sie neben ihrem Vater Platz und hoffte, dass niemand der Anwesenden bemerken würden wie aufgeregt sie war.  
  
Kaum wollte Raures zu seinem nächsten Satz ansetzen, als sich die große Tür der Bibliothek ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Theodred eintrat.   
  
„Welches Glück. Mein Sohn, du kommst genau richtig. Darf ich vorstellen. Mein Sohn Prinz Theodred." Stolz deutete Theoden in Richtung seines Sohnes.  
  
Dieser verbeugte sich vor Raures und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Vater zu.  
  
„Vater ich muss mit euch sprechen. Es geht um die Verlobung von mir und – "   
  
„Ja genau", unterbrach ihn Kali, die plötzlich aufsprang und sich vor den völlig entgeisterten Prinzen stellte, „wie gut, dass ihr darauf zu sprechen kommt. Ich wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass wir beide uns zurückziehen um uns etwas zu unterhalten. Was haltet ihr davon, Vater?"  
  
Völlig verwirrt blickte Theodred seine Verlobte an, die er bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder vor?  
  
Leise musste er schmunzeln. Das mochte er so sehr an ihr, denn sie war immer wieder für eine Überraschung zu haben.  
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht recht.", zögerte Raures. "eigentlich wollte ich noch mit dir reden Kali."   
  
„Ach Theodred. Lass die Kinder sich unterhalten.", unterbrach ihn Theoden. „Sie haben sich noch nie getroffen und es ist nur verständlich, dass sie sich näher kennen lernen wollen. Findest du nicht?"  
  
Skeptisch betrachtete der König den Prinzen und seine Tochter. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund erschien ihm dieses Bild vertraut.  
  
„Nun, gut. Geht ruhig.", gab der König letztendlich nach. „Amüsiert Euch etwas."  
  
„Danke Vater.", antwortete Kali knapp. Dann ergriff sie den Prinzen der sich gerade noch höflich verbeugen wollte am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Einen Moment lang blickte er noch seiner Tochter hinterher.  
  
War es richtig sie zu dieser Heirat zu zwingen?  
  
Gab es etwa keinen anderen Weg?  
  
„Glaube mir", sagte Theoden, der Raures' Gedanken erraten zu haben schien, „so ist es am besten für sie und uns alle."  
  
Was niemand bemerkte war, dass Gandalf das Geschehen die ganze Zeit hindurch schweigsam aus wachen Augen heraus beobachtete. Ruhig zog er an seiner Pfeife und musste schmunzeln.  
  
‚Ganz die Mutter.', dachte er.  
  
~~~  
  
Eine Zeit lang liefen sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen nebeneinander her und lauschten dem Zirpen der Grillen.  
  
Der blasse Mond spiegelte sich im Meer, warf silberne Schatten auf ihre Gesichter und der frische Wind wehte ihnen durchs Haar.  
  
So langsam weiter laufend holte Kali tief Luft als Theodred plötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
Sie hatten den Garten erreicht.  
  
„Warum hast du das getan.", fragte Theodred.  
  
Kali, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand blickte zum Himmel hinauf.  
  
Wie wunderschön er doch des Nachts war mit all diesen funkelnden Sternen.  
  
Ja, der Himmel war unendlich.  
  
Wie wäre es wohl, in einer solch unendlichen Freiheit zu leben?  
  
„Warum ?", fragte sie, „Ich habe es getan, weil ich mich entschieden habe, Theodred."  
  
~~~ 


	5. Kapitel 4

~~~~ * ~~~~   
  
Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
   
  
   
  
~ Kapitel 4: Erwachen ~  
  
„Und jetzt erkläre mir bitte, wozu diese Reise gut war, na?", empörte sich Legolas, der gerade dabei war seine Sachen, die er gestern erst ausgepackt hatte, wieder in seine Taschen zu verstauen.  
  
Neben ihm lag ein großer Haufen Hosen, Hemden und Mäntel, dessen Ausmaß darauf hindeutete, dass Legolas wohl tatsächlich damit gerechnet hatte, länger als einen Tag in Atlantis zu verweilen.  
  
„Nun", setzte Gimli an, „zum Beispiel, um dir endlich verständlich zu machen, dass du auch nur ein Elb mit viel zu spitzen Ohren bist."  
  
Erbost blitzte Legolas seinen Freund an.  
  
„Darüber macht man keine Scherze, Gimli."  
  
„Aber sicher nicht, Euer Hoheit", sprach der Zwerg und verbeugte sich lauthals lachend, „dies sollte man genauso ernst nehmen wie Eure wechseljahrbedingten Gemütsschwankungen."  
  
Wie bitte?   
  
Legolas glaubte sich verhört zu heben! Wechseljahre?   
  
Zwerge mochten vielleicht dann und wann unter Wechseljahren leiden, aber doch nicht Elben!   
  
Solch eine dreiste Bemerkung würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
  
„Ach, ist es so, Gimli?", fragte Legolas schließlich und verkreuzte die Arme hochmütig vor seiner Brust.   
  
„Natürlich!"  
  
„Nun, dann stell dir doch einmal vor, man würde dir offen ins Gesicht sagen, dein Bart sei zu kurz, was er, wenn du mich fragst, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du ein Zwerg bist, tatsächlich ist."  
  
Erschrocken hielt Gimli die Luft an.  
  
„Hey Prinzchen, das ist nicht lustig!"  
  
„Tja", antwortete Legolas mit Genugtuung, „die Ohren eines Elben sind genauso wenig lustig."  
  
Selbstzufrieden und mit einer sehr elbischen, vielleicht auch etwas weiblichen Geste, warf er die Haare zurück und lachte verschmitzt.  
  
„Sind sie also nicht?", hackte Gimli nach.  
  
„Nein, sind sie nicht."  
  
„Dann erkläre mir doch einmal, wieso dieses Mädchen sie dann ausgelacht hat, na?"  
  
„Sie hat meine Ohren nicht ausgelacht!", gab Legolas etwas pikiert zurück „Sie war lediglich etwas verwundert, das ist alles. Vielleicht hat sie noch nie zuvor einen Elben gesehen, wäre doch möglich."  
  
„Oh sicher! Einen Elben mit sooo spitzen Ohren bestimmt nicht", konterte der Zwerg lachend und machte sich wieder daran, sein Gepäck zu verstauen.  
  
Schnaubend ergriff Legolas seinen Umhang.  
  
Er hatte nun wirklich genug Beleidigungen über sich ergehen lassen und wollte jetzt einfach nur etwas Ruhe haben.  
  
„Weißt du was?", begann er schließlich, „wenn du fertig gepackt hast, dann ruf mich! Ich gehe spazieren."  
  
Dann fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall in den Riegel und der Elb war verschwunden.  
  
„Ich sage es ja", murmelte Gimli kleinlaut vor sich hin, „Wechseljahre!"  
  
~~~  
  
Atlantis.  
  
Seine Wasser und seine Schönheit waren endlos.  
  
Entspannt lehnte sich Theodred an die kühle Palastmauer und sog die frische Briese des Meeres tief ein, um die vollendete Pracht Atlantis' noch ein letztes Mal genießen zu können.  
  
Der Morgen war noch jung und nur langsam wich die müde Nacht den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Ein neuer Tag, ein Tag des Abschieds.  
  
Heute Abend würde er wieder in seine Heimat aufbrechen müssen, in sein Land.   
  
Edoras.  
  
Wie oft hatte er bereits diese fantastische Wasserwelt, schweren Herzens zurücklassen müssen?  
  
Wie oft gebot er Abschied, obwohl sich sein Herz nach diesem Land verzehrte?   
  
Doch diesmal war es anders.  
  
Dieses Mal würde ihm der Abschied nicht schwerfallen.  
  
Ganz im Gegenteil.   
  
Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, noch nicht einmal Trauer. Vielmehr überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und Freude.  
  
Freude darüber, dass er das Liebste was er besaß, das was ihn am meisten an Atlantis faszinierte, mitnehmen durfte und nie wieder herzugeben brauchte.  
  
„Hey, lass das!"  
  
Neugierig lehnte sich Theodred über das Geländer des Balkons, um herauszufinden von wo die Stimme ertönte und als er unverhofft Kali erblickte, musste er lachen.   
  
Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt im Schlossgarten Blumen anzupflanzen, als ein kleiner Vogel sich demonstrativ auf ihren Kopf setzte und auf diesem rumzupicken begann.  
  
„Jetzt geh. Flieg schon", forderte sie den kleinen Finken auf, der sich jedoch keinesfalls wegzufliegen anschickte, sondern sich seelenruhig auf jenes Stück Erde setzte, auf dem Kali gerade frische Orchideen anpflanzen wollte.  
  
Als sich der Vogel, auch nach mehrmaligem Zureden, immer noch nicht rührte, ergriff sie ihn kurzerhand und setzte ihn auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Baum.  
  
„So, jetzt bleibst du aber da, damit ich die schönen Blumen in Ruhe einpflanzen kann, einverstanden?"  
  
Theodred schmunzelte.  
  
Dies war wahrhaft ein außergewöhnlicher Anblick. Sie behandelte den Finken wie einen ihrer Freunde und schenkte ihm die gleiche aufrichtige Zuneigung und Beachtung, die sie allen anderen Lebewesen auch entgegenbrachte.  
  
Aber so war sie nun einmal, seine Kali.  
  
Ihre herausragendste Eigenschaft war ihre unglaubliche Verbundenheit mit der Natur, wie er fand. Doch nicht nur sie war diejenige, die die Natur liebte.  
  
Nein, die Natur liebte sie noch viel mehr.  
  
Schon damals, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und mit ihr die endlosen Strände Atlantis' entlang spazierte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, in ihrer Anwesenheit, den Wind flüstern und das Wasser singen zu hören.  
  
Es war, als ob sich Mutter Natur und all ihre Lebewesen förmlich um Kali drängten und ihre Anwesenheit sie glücklich machte.  
  
Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte sich daran nichts geändert.   
  
Sie war und blieb einfach unbeschreiblich, ein unergründetes Geheimnis, wie er fand, und durchaus mehr als nur eine einfache Atlanterin.  
  
„Na Theodred, schon gepackt?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Prinzen.  
  
„Ja, schon seit gestern!", gab Theodred lachend zurück, der sich nicht umzudrehen brauchte um Legolas' Stimme zu erkennen.  
  
„Du hast es dir also gar nicht erst heimisch gemacht, was?"  
  
Doch Theodred, der viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Kali bei ihrem Kampf mit dem Vogel zu beobachten, versäumte es seinem Freund zu antworten.  
  
Also lehnte sich Legolas neugierig über das Geländer des Balkons und blickte ebenfalls in den Garten hinab.  
  
„Es ist wegen ihr, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Dass wir alle hier sind, meine ich. Ist es nicht so?"  
  
Stumm blickte Theodred in die Ferne.  
  
„Wie lange kennt ihr euch? Sicherlich nicht erst einen Tag wie uns alle weiß machen wollen", bemerkte Legolas   
  
„Ja, so ist es. Gut beobachtet Elb!", antwortete Theodred und blickte auf seinen Freund, der leise lächelte „Wir kennen uns schon ewig. Weißt du, damals, vor fünfzehn Jahren, wollte mein Vater unbedingt, dass ich nach Atlantis reise. ‚Es ist so wunderschön', sagte er immer."  
  
Theodred holte tief Luft.   
  
„Wenn du mich fragst, hat er all das hier schlau eingefädelt. Ich konnte problemlos in Atlantis ein- und ausreisen und bei ihr sein. Er wusste, dass wir uns über den Weg laufen würden."  
  
„Und Raures?", fragte Legolas.  
  
„Er ist König. Er hat wichtigeres zu tun, als jeden Einreisenden persönlich zu kontrollieren. Glaube mir, Atlantis ist längst nicht so sicher wie man allen weiß machen will."  
  
Etwas verwirrt blickte Legolas zu Theodred.  
  
Wozu diese ganzen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen?  
  
„Wie dem auch sei. Mit der Hilfe meines Vaters bekam ich Unterricht in Atlantis und war immer in ihrer Nähe."  
  
Theodred verstummte und sein Blick blieb ein weiteres Mal in der Ferne hängen.  
  
„Es war von Anfang an vorbestimmt, dass wir heiraten sollten und er wollte es uns vereinfachen."  
  
„Dafür kannst du ihm dankbar sein", erwiderte Legolas leise lachend, „es hat geklappt, sie geht mit dir nach Edoras."  
  
„Ja, aber dennoch nicht aus freien Stücken. Ich kenne sie nur zu gut, Legolas, um zu wissen, dass ihr Herz an diesem Land, mit all seinen Menschen und Flüssen hängt, auch wenn sie stets das Gegenteil behauptet."  
  
Mit einem Mal beugte sich Legolas weit über das Geländer und begann lauthals zu lachen.  
  
„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte er und deutete auf Kali.  
  
Der Vogel hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in ihren Haaren verfangen und sie war nun dabei, wie eine aufgebrachte Furie, in Kreisen durch den Garten zu rennen und sich laut schreiend den Kopf zu halten.  
  
„Nun ja", ergänzte Theodred lachend „auf jeden Fall gut genug um zu wissen, dass wir schleunigst hier weg sollten."  
  
„Willst du ihr nicht helfen?"  
  
„Oh nein. Das lasse ich schön bleiben und dir wäre besser geraten es mir gleich zu tun. Komm." Dann ergriff Theodred Legolas' Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich zurück ins Schloss.   
  
„Wir gehen lieber rein. Wenn sie uns entdeckt, dann werden wir die jenigen sein, die Hilfe brauchen."  
  
~~~  
  
„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, Gandalf."   
  
Wütend lief Raures in dem großen Zimmer auf und ab.   
  
„Warum hat er Gimli und Legolas hierher gebracht? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!"  
  
Gandalf, der einmal mehr genüsslich in einem großen, weichen Sessel saß und an seiner Pfeife zog, blickte durch das Fenster des königlichen Schlafgemachs, hinaus in den Garten.   
  
Die Sonne war eben erst aufgegangen und kitzelte mit ihren warmen Strahlen die müden Vögel aus ihren Nestern. Ein dünner Nebelschleier umhüllte sanft die Blumen und Blätter in ganz Atlantis und zauberte, hier und dort, regenbogenähnliche Strahlen an den Himmel, die Gandalf in ihren Bann zogen.  
  
„Jetzt erwartet er auch noch, dass ich meine Tochter ohne jegliche Begleitung nach Edoras gehen lasse!", fügte Raures völlig entgeistert hinzu und rief Gandalf aus dessen Gedanken, zurück in die Gegenwart.  
  
„Wenn er glaubt, dass ich das tue, dann irrt er sich aber gewaltig."  
  
„Sie wird nicht allein gehen, Raures", fiel ihm Gandalf plötzlich ins Wort, der seinen Blick von den Regenbögen auf Raures richtete.   
  
„Ja, ja doch, ich weiß", antwortete Raures und nahm auf einem Sessel, gegenüber dem alten Zauberer Platz,„Ich denke nur, dass auch einige Atlanter mit ihr gehen sollten. Jemand, den sie kennt, versteht du Gandalf? Nicht, dass sie mir hinterher noch so einen Schock erleidet wie bei dem Elb!"  
  
Plötzlich brach Gandalf in ein herzhaftes Lachen aus.  
  
„Ja, das ist mir bereits zu Ohren gekommen, mein Freund.", erwiderte er und blickt Raures tief in seine Augen,   
  
„Nach der Begegnung mit deiner Tochter lief Legolas einen ganzen Tag lang verwirrt durch sein Zimmer und betrachtete seine Ohren im Spiegel."  
  
Raures schmunzelte und versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
  
„Meine Tochter beleidigt Thranduils Sohn... Dass ich das noch erleben darf."  
  
Dann besann er sich wieder und blickte mit ernster Mine aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Seit Ralas Tod habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, Gandalf. Wie es ihm wohl geht?"  
  
„Nun", begann Gandalf und blickte eindringlich unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen hervor auf Raures „du könntest doch seinen Sohn fragen. Was denkst du wieso Thranduil ihn mit uns geschickt hat?"  
  
„Gandalf, ich bitte dich."   
  
„Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit, dass ihr eure Fehde endlich beendet?", hackte der Zauberer nach.  
  
„Oh nein! Fang nicht wieder damit an!"   
  
Genervt verdrehte Raures die Augen „Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen, schließlich trägt er die Schuld an Ralas Tod."  
  
„Du weißt, dass dem nicht so ist", gab Gandalf zurück und diesmal mit einem etwas strengeren Ton, „Euer Problem ist einfach nur, dass ihr beide sture Esel seid und dass sich keiner von euch wagt, auf den anderen zuzugehen. So ist es und nicht anders."  
  
Dann lehnte sich Gandalf wieder zurück in den weichen Sessel und zog an seiner Pfeife.  
  
Raures indessen kochte vor Wut.   
  
Warum waren in letzter Zeit alle gegen ihn? Zuerst seine Tochter, dann sein Sohn und jetzt noch seine alten Freunde.   
  
Er sollte auf diesen verdammten Elb zugehen? Nie im Leben! Warum auch?  
  
All die Leiden die er durchstanden hatte waren Thranduils Verdienst. Damals hätte er ihm als Einziger helfen können und dennoch tat er es nicht.   
  
Bei Ralas Grab hatte er geschworen, nie wieder einem Elben zu vertrauen.   
  
Nie.  
  
„Denkst du, Rala hätte das gewollt?"  
  
Erschrocken starrte Raures auf den vor ihm sitzenden Mann.  
  
Konnte er etwa Gedanken lesen?   
  
„Anstelle sich den Kopf über dumme Zwistigkeiten zu zerbrechen, Raures", entgegnete Gandalf mit einer überraschend besorgten Stimme, „solltest du ihm lieber dankbar sein. Er ist ein erfahrener Krieger und so wie es aussieht, werden wir auf der Reise nach Edoras jeden Schutz brauchen, den wir kriegen können.",   
  
„Wie- Wie meinst du das, Gandalf?"  
  
Der Zauberer schluckte sichtlich nervös, was Raures das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Noch nie hatte er Gandalf dermaßen besorgt erlebt und das verhieß, bei Eru, nichts gutes.  
  
„Allem Anschein nach wurden sie damals nicht versiegelt, zumindest nicht stark genug. Auch durch Ralas Tod sind sie nicht vollkommen verschwunden und jetzt – ", Gandalf stockte als er Raures' entsetzten und gleichzeitig leeren Blick vernahm, „jetzt sind sie wieder frei und müssen ein weiteres Mal gebändigt werden."  
  
„Was –"  
  
In diesem Moment hatte Raures das Gefühl, dass seine ganze Welt um ihn herum, in Zeitlupe einstürzte. All die Kraft und Zeit, die er in Kalis wohlbehütetes Leben investiert hatte, all die Bemühungen sie vor ihrem Schicksal zu schützen, all die Lügen und Opfer, die er im Verlauf der letzten Jahre in Kauf genommen hatte – alles, schlichtweg alles, war vergebens.   
  
„Gandalf, wie kannst du dir da sicher sein, ich meine, wie -?"  
  
„Weil er wieder da ist, Raures."  
  
Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht oder ein böses Erwachen aus einem wundervollen Traum, ereilte ihn die Bedeutung dieser Nachricht.   
  
Raures' Knie wurden weich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, verlor er jegliche Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit.   
  
„Der Wächter ist wieder aufgetaucht", fügte Gandalf mit mitleidiger Stimme hinzu.   
  
„Im Namen der Götter!"  
  
Wie von einer Hornisse gestochen sprang Raures auf.  
  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Gandalf?"  
  
„Nichts", erwiderte der Zauberer, „wir können nichts weiter tun, als Rala von hier wegzubringen und abzuwarten."  
  
„Abwarten?"  
  
Raures traute seinen Ohren nicht.   
  
Seine Tochter befand sich in Lebensgefahr und er sollte abwarten?   
  
„Eines solltest du noch wissen", begann Gandalf, der nun aufstand und seine Hand beruhigend auf Raures' Schulter legte.   
  
„Nicht nur Orthis, auch Suit ist zurückgekehrt und befindet sich bereits auf der Suche nach ihr."  
  
~~~  
  
„Na also!"  
  
Erleichtert atmete Kali aus.  
  
Endlich war es ihr gelungen den Finken aus ihren Haaren zu entwirren.   
  
Tessa, die bei Kalis jämmerlichem Anblick beinahe den Verstand verloren hätte, konnte noch im letzten Augenblick davon überzeugt werden, von drastischeren Maßnahmen abzusehen und die Schere wegzulegen, mit der sie bereits Kalis Haare abschneiden wollte, tief in dem Glauben, dass die von dem Vogel vollkommen verknoteten Haare, nie wieder hätte auseinander gewirrt werden können.  
  
„Das war nicht nötig, nicht wahr?", fragte Kali den kleinen Vogel in ihrer Hand, der ihr mit einem fröhlichen Gesang antwortete und kurz darauf wegflog.  
  
„Ja, da habt ihr Recht", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, „es wäre zu schade gewesen."  
  
Mit einem Mal fuhr Kali hoch und verbeugte sich so schnell sie konnte.  
  
Legolas hingegen, dessen Verwunderung ihm die Sprache verschlug, war zu nichts anderem im Stande, als völlig perplex den Mund aufzureißen und dumm dazustehen.  
  
Seit wann verbeugte sie sich vor ihm? Tat sie das überhaupt?  
  
„Was tut Ihr da?", fragte er schließlich.  
  
„W-Wie bitte?"  
  
Kali fasste es nicht. Sie war gerade dabei sich zu entschuldigen und dieser komische Älb wagte es sie auszulachen?  
  
„Nun", setzte Kali beleidigt an, „ich beobachte das Gras beim Wachsen, was durchaus interessanter ist, als eine Konversation mit Euch. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet?"  
  
Gerade als sie gehen wollte, ergriff Legolas sie entschuldigend am Arm.  
  
„Wartet. Es tut mit leid, wenn ich Euch beleidigt oder gelangweilt habe", begann er, "glaubt mir, ich wollte mich lediglich mit Euch unterhalten."  
  
„Ach? Tatsächlich."  
  
Mit einem heftigen Schwung riss sie sich von dem Elben los und blickte ihn, mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue, an.  
  
„Nun, wie Ihr meint."  
  
Dann setzte sie sich ins Gras und schaute Legolas fragend an.  
  
„Wollt ihr Euch nicht setzten?"  
  
„Ins Gras?", fragte er schließlich etwas irritiert.  
  
„Nein, auf meinen Schoß.", gab ihm Kali mit einem ironischen Unterton zur Antwort.  
  
Erschrocken hielt Legolas die Luft an.  
  
„Wie bitte? Ich bin doch sicherlich zu schwer für Euch."  
  
Plötzlich konnte Kali nicht anders, als in ein lautes Lachen auszubrechen..  
  
„Ich glaube es nicht. Bei den Göttern, sind denn alle Älbn so wie Ihr?"   
  
Vorsichtig nahm Legolas neben ihr Platz.  
  
„Ihr meint sicherlich Elben, nichtwahr? Erlaubt mir eine Frage. Habt Ihr tatsächlich noch nie einen Elben gesehen?", hackte Legolas nach.  
  
„Nein, bis gestern nicht."  
  
‚Irgendwie verrückt', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.   
  
Bis vor einem Tag hatte sie noch nicht einmal von der Existenz dieser Wesen gewusst und jetzt – jetzt waren sie bereits zweimal verstritten und wieder versöhnt und saßen schließlich fröhlich tratschend im Gras.  
  
Kali schaute ihm tief in die Augen und war auf einmal erstaunt.  
  
„Oh, sie sind azurblau, wusstet ihr das", stellte sie überrascht fest „Eure Augen meine ich?"  
  
Legolas lächelte.  
  
„Ja, das wusste ich, und wusstet Ihr, dass Ihr braune Augen habt?"  
  
Plötzlich lief sie krebsrot an.  
  
„Ja, das wusste ich."  
  
‚Welch dumme Frage', dachte sie und wünschte sich so schnell wie möglich ein Loch in dem sie sich verkriechen könnte ‚Jetzt hält er dich sicherlich für blöd.'  
  
„Meine Augenfarbe ist nichts Besonderes", antwortete sie schließlich etwas wehmütig „In Euren Augen hingegen, spiegelt sich das Blau des Meeres... Meiner Heimat."  
  
Ihr Blick wurde auf einmal intensiver und stechender, sodass Legolas plötzlich einen kalten Schauer verspürte und innerlich zusammenzuckte, doch Kali wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.  
  
Der Elb indessen hatte das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber diese Stille war ihm unangenehm und er musste sie brechen.  
  
„Kali", begann er schließlich, „Ich möchte mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Ihr müsst mir glauben, ich wollte Euch nicht dermaßen er–"  
  
„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn plötzlich, „ich bin diejenige, die sich bei Euch entschuldigen sollte.  
  
Ihr habt mir mein Leben gerettet und ich bedanke mich noch nicht einmal. Entschuldigt bitte."  
  
Dann sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Garten.   
  
Kurz bevor sie das Schloss erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Ach und Legolas!", rief sie, „Ihr könntet ja einmal versuchen Eure Haare über die Ohren zu kämmen, dann fallen sie vielleicht nicht mehr so stark auf."   
  
Schließlich winkte sie ihm kurz zu, dankte noch einmal und war verschwunden.  
  
Es war unglaublich!  
  
Legolas ertappte sich dabei, wie er beinahe vergaß den Mund zu schließen.  
  
Es war nicht was sie gesagt hatte, sondern die Art und Weise wie sie sich verhielt.   
  
Und ganzgleich, wie sehr er es auch zu drehen und wenden versuchte, er fand einfach keinen Sinn in ihrem Verhalten.  
  
Gerade noch hatte er geglaubt sie zu mögen aber jetzt...  
  
~~~ 


	6. Kapitel 5

~~~~ * ~~~~   
  
Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
~~~~ * ~~~~  
  
   
  
~ Kapitel 5: Wie Schnee in meinen Händen ~  
  
„Wollt Ihr dies alles tatsächlich hier lassen."  
  
Erstaunt betrachtete Tessa das spärliche Gepäck der Prinzessin.  
  
„Selbst Eure wunderbaren Kleider?"  
  
„Ja, du darfst sie ruhig haben, Tessa."  
  
Das Mädchen traute seinen Ohren nicht.   
  
All diese wunderschönen Kleider sollten ihr gehören?  
  
„Aber Herrin, was zieht Ihr denn an, wenn Ihr zurückkehrt?", hackte es ungläubig nach.  
  
Kali, die gerade dabei war das Kleid ihrer Mutter zu verstauen, hielt plötzlich inne.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wohl kaum zurückkehren würde.  
  
„Nun", begann sie und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen herunter, „dann werde ich sie mir bei dir borgen müssen, einverstanden?"  
  
Es war lächerlich.  
  
Wie konnte sie Tessa nur so belügen? Noch nicht einmal sie selbst hätte ihren Worten Glauben geschenkt und dennoch:  
  
Kali hoffte inständig, dass Tessa die Endgültigkeit in ihren Abschiedsworten nicht zu erkennen vermochte, war sie selbst doch hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Gedanken, endlich fremde Länder kennen zu lernen und der Gewissheit, ihre Heimat wohl nie wieder zu erblicken.  
  
Mit einem Mal füllten sich Tessas Augen mit Tränen und sie fiel der Prinzessin um den Hals, umarmte sie, so fest sie nur konnte und begann leise zu schluchzen.  
  
„Ich werde Euch so sehr vermissen."  
  
„Ach, Tessa."  
  
Kali drückte das kleine Mädchen liebevoll an sich, bis sich eine einsame Träne verstohlen den Weg über ihre Wange bahnte.  
  
„Du kommst mich doch besuchen, nicht wahr?", fragte Kali und hoffte das Mädchen damit aufmuntern zu können.  
  
Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt selbst jemanden, der sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr gut zureden würde.  
  
„Ja, das werde ich sicherlich", erwiderte Tessa und drückte der erstaunten Kali einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lies sie von ihr ab und begann schließlich damit, all die zurückgebliebenen Kleider der Prinzessin zusammenzufalten.  
  
Kali hingegen wischte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, ergriff ihr Gepäck und machte sich so schnell wie irgend möglich auf den Weg in den Hof des Schlosses.  
  
~~~  
  
Als sie endlich angekommen war, wurde sie bereits erwartet.  
  
Gimli, Lias, Legolas und Gandalf saßen reisefertig auf ihren Pferden und warteten auf den Aufbruch.   
  
Sie hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Vater, doch der einzige Mensch der ihr plötzlich ins Auge fiel war Theoden, der sich aufgeregt mit ein paar Soldaten unterhielt.  
  
Und was wollten all diese fremden Leute hier?  
  
Menschen liefen zwischen den Ställen und wartenden Reitern hin und her und brachten alles, was für die Abreise benötigt wurde, vom Zaumzeug der Pferde, über Proviant bis hin zu Waffen und Rüstung der Männer.  
  
Waffen?  
  
Kali erschrak.  
  
Wozu würden sie auf ihrer Reise Waffen benötigen? Die Straßen zwischen Atlantis und Mittelerde, ganz gleich ob über Wasser oder Land, waren, soweit sie wusste, bisher immer sicher gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich kam ein kleiner Stalljunge auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gepäck und sattelte es auf ein Pferd, welches Kali sogleich den Atem stahl und sie glücklicherweise auf andere Gedanken brachte.  
  
Es war schwarz wie die Nacht, blaue Schatten schimmerten in seinem Fell und es strahle eine solch majestätische Würde aus, dass es kaum noch wie ein Tier, sondern vielmehr wie ein lebendiger Gott wirkte.  
  
„Wie heißt es?", fragte Kai den kleinen verblüfften Jungen neben sich.  
  
„Kyo, Herrin", antwortete er mit einer raschen Verbeugung, „er heißt Kyo."  
  
Vorsichtig streichelte Kali ihm über den Hals.  
  
„Kyo? Nun, wie es scheint, Kyo, bist du nicht von hier, oder?"  
  
„Diese Pferde sind Edoras' größter Stolz", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme der Königs hinter ihr, „sei also vorsichtig, wenn du es reitest, mein Kind."  
  
Kali wandte sich ihrem Vater zu und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg nach Außen.  
  
„Kali", begann Raures mit vor Sorge bebender Stimme, „der Abschied naht und ich will dich nicht lange aufhalten. Ich weiß, dass du so schnell wie nur irgend möglich von hier fort willst, aber erlaube mir dennoch ein paar Worte, bevor du gehst."  
  
Sichtlich mitgenommen holte der König tief Luft und versuchte ein Lachen auf seine Lippen zu zaubern, doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.   
  
Mit zittriger Stimme fuhr er fort.  
  
„Seit deiner Kindheit hast du gewusst, dass du einst nach Edoras aufbrechen würdest und ich genauso. Dennoch hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass mir der Abschied so schwer fallen würde."  
  
Er ergriff ihre Hand und betrachtete sie, während Kali weiterhin angestrengt gegen ihre Tränen kämpfte.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich habe dir vieles verschwiegen und verheimlicht, Kali, aber glaube mir, es war stets zu deinem besten. Deshalb bin ich dir umso dankbarer, dass du eingewilligt hast, mit Theodred zu gehen."   
  
Raures blickte tief in ihre, mit Tränen gefüllten Augen und verstummte.  
  
Einmal mehr befielen ihn Zweifel.  
  
War es richtig, sie nach Edoras gehen zu lassen?  
  
„Verzeih mir Kali", bat er schließlich, „verzeih deinem Vater."  
  
Kaum hatte Raures zu Ende gesprochen, brach Kali in Tränen aus.  
  
Sie liebte ihren Vater und sah keinen Grund ihm irgendetwas zu verzeihen. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht und musste sich keine Gedanken machen.  
  
„Vater"   
  
Sie umarmte den König so fest sie nur konnte.  
  
„Macht Euch ja keine Vorwürfe, Vater, weshalb solltet ihr. Ich war immer glücklich und zufrieden und auch jetzt freue ich mich, dass Ihr mir ermöglicht habt nach Edoras zu reisen."  
  
Dann gab ihm einen letzten Abschiedskuss.  
  
Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, aufgrund der Tränen die in ihren Augen stockten und als sie sich noch ein letztes Mal umdrehte und ihren Vater aus der Ferne erblickte, dem eine Träne langsam über sein Gesicht rollte, stockte ihr Herz für einen Moment und eine unendliche Trauer machte sich in ihr breit, gefolgt von der Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht gehen wollte.  
  
Sie wollte ihre Familie und ihre Freunde nicht verlassen.   
  
Sie war noch nicht bereit all dies hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte, blickte sie direkt in zwei dunkle, strahlende Augen.  
  
Theodred.  
  
„Kali, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
  
Ja, alles war in Ordnung, jetzt, da er da war.   
  
All ihre Trauer und all ihre Schmerz schienen in diesem Augenblick vergessen und alles andere um sie herum nebensächlich.  
  
Jetzt war sie einfach nur überglücklich, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht allein war.  
  
„Ja, mir geht es gut", antwortete sie, „wo ist Kyo?"  
  
„Dort drüben"   
  
Theodred hob die Hand und deutete in die Richtung des großen Stadttores   
  
„Er steht neben meinem. Komm, ich begleite dich."  
  
Wenige Minuten später öffneten sich die Tore Atlantis' und gaben die Sicht auf die majestätischen Herkulessäulen frei, Atlantis' Antwort auf die Argonauten.  
  
Legolas ergriff noch schnell ein letztes Gepäckstück und schnürte es auf sein Pferd.  
  
Gerade als er aufsteigen wollte, spürte er, wie sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte und als er sich umdrehte staunte er nicht schlecht.  
  
„Gebt mir auf meine Tochter Acht, Legolas, sie braucht den Schutz nötiger als ihr denkt", bat Raures, „und grüßt Euren Vater von mir."  
  
Der Elb, der nicht recht wusste wie er reagieren sollte, verbeugte sich vor dem König.  
  
„Das werde ich tun", antwortete er und sprang auf sein Pferd, um sich zu seinen Kameraden zu gesellen.  
  
  
  
Kaum war ein weiterer Augenblick vergangen, war die Gruppe der Reiter bereits laut preschend davon geritten und die Tore Atlantis' schlossen sich ein letztes Mal.  
  
~~~  
  
Den ganzen Tag hatte er bereits gewartet, als er plötzlich ein lautes Getrampel von Hufen vernahm.  
  
„Herr!"  
  
Der zierliche Mann verbeugte sich vor der dunklen Gestalt und fuhr fort.  
  
„Sie kommen. Sie sind bereits auf der Nord-Süd-Straße, nahe der Schwanenflut"  
  
„Gut", antwortete der vermummte Mann „greift an, aber die Frau überlasst mir."  
  
~~~  
  
Drei Tage waren verstrichen, seit sie Atlantis verlassen hatte.  
  
Drei Tage, die wie im Fluge vergangen waren.  
  
Seit dem Moment, als sie ihren Fuß hinter die Grenzen Atlantis' gesetzt hatte, war sie gefangen von der Schönheit und Vielfalt der Pracht, der Natur Mittelerdes.  
  
Die seltsamsten Bäume und Pflanzen wuchsen hier in aller Pracht, sodass es ihr bei jenem Anblick schlichtweg den Atem verschlug und jeden Tag den sie weiter ritten, gab es neue, fantastischere Dinge zu entdecken.  
  
Kali zuckte unter ihrem warmen Mantel zusammen.   
  
Je weiter sie ritten, desto kälter wurde es. Dennoch:  
  
Die Bäume, am Rande des Waldweges den sie nun entlang ritten, waren grün und vollbehangen mit Blättern.  
  
‚Seltsam', dachte sie, ‚bei dieser Kälte?'   
  
Kyo wieherte müde.  
  
„Ach du armer, wir werden bald eine Rast einlegen, dann kannst du dich ausruhen", redete sie beruhigend auf das Pferd ein.  
  
Auch über ihr breitete sich, wie von Geisterhand, eine enorme Müdigkeit aus und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch, spürte sie, wie ihre müden Glieder rebellierten.  
  
Diese Reise würde sie wohl, mit Sicherheit, nicht so bald vergessen.  
  
Kali musste Schmunzeln.  
  
Besonders der heutige Tag würde ihr wohl ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben und mit ihm das Auenland, wie es die kleinen Leute, die sogenannten Hobbits, nannten.  
  
Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass es Hobbits gab und schon häufig Bilder von ihnen gesehen, da ja der Ringträger bekanntermaßen ebenfalls ein Hobbit war, aber nie im Traum hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie einmal welchen begegnen würde.   
  
Wie gerne wäre sie länger im Auenland geblieben, um sich mit den Bewohnern dieses friedlichen kleinen Teiles Mittelerdes zu unterhalten und ihre Geschichten zu hören.  
  
„Die Hobbits haben es Euch anscheinend angetan, habe ich nicht recht?", fragte Legolas, der bereits die ganze Zeit über neben ihr ritt.  
  
„Ja", gab Kali lächelnd zu, „das haben sie wirklich."  
  
„Nun, ich frage mich ob sie genauso einen Eindruck bei Euch hinterlasen haben wie ich."  
  
Was meinte er denn damit?  
  
Wollte er etwa wieder frech werden?  
  
„Nun", setzte Kali an, „solch einen Eindruck wie ihr, haben die Hobbits gewiss nicht bei mir hinterlassen."  
  
Zufrieden grinste Legolas sie aus seinen blauen Augen.  
  
Gimli hingegen, der hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß wusste, dass die Prinzessin noch lange nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Schließlich verdanke ich Euch einen mittelschweren Schock mit Verblödungsgefahr", fuhr Kali fort, „und das kann Euch mit Sicherheit niemand so schnell nachmachen."  
  
Was? Legolas war entsetzt und sein Freund Gimli hatte alle Mühe, sich vor Lachen im Sattel zu halten.   
  
Sobald man nur einen Ansatz von Freundlichkeit spüren lies, wurde diese, sogenannte Prinzessin, immer dreister.  
  
„Nun, Prinzessin", sprach Legolas so arrogant er nur konnte, „Ihr hingegen, habt mit Eurer außergewöhnlichen Grazie und Eurem weiblich charmanten Auftreten noch größeren Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen, als ich ihn zu schaffen je im Stande wäre. Schließlich wird man nicht jeden Tag von einer aufgebrachten Furie beleidigt und aufs Peinlichste bloßgestellt und glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass mich der Gedanke beunruhigt, jemand könnte auf die Idee kommen es Euch gleich zu tun, denn, mit Verlaub, noch eine Frau von Eurem Schlag würde ich nicht verkraften."   
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Oops", entfloh es Gimli schließlich, dem das bedrohliche Funkeln in Kalis Augen nicht entgangen war, „das hättest du dir sparen sollen, Legolas."  
  
Kali kochte vor Wut.  
  
Diese Arroganz würde sie ihm noch austreiben.  
  
Mit ihrer rechten Hand holte sie so weit aus wie sie nur konnte und verpasste dem Prinzen eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte.  
  
Legolas begann zu torkeln und wäre beinahe vom Pferd gefallen, hätte Gimli ihn nicht festgehalten.  
  
„Ja, sieh einer an! Die hat gesessen", doch ehe Gimli, der Legolas im Sattel zu halten versuchte, zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Kali schon laut fluchend davon geritten.   
  
„Diese kleine ver-?"  
  
„Oh, nein", fiel der Zwerg seinem Freund ins Wort, „ein Elb der hier rumflucht, hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Das lassen wir mal schön bleiben."  
  
Legolas schwieg.   
  
„Außerdem bist du selbst Schuld, warum musst du sie auch provozieren?"  
  
„Gimli, sie hat angefangen", gab Legolas pikiert zurück, „und da, schau!", er deutete auf Kali, die einige Meter vor ihm ritt, „jetzt hat sie mir doch tatsächlich die Zunge rausgestreckt. Ich glaube es nicht."  
  
Fassungslos rieb er sich die schmerzende Wange  
  
„Gimli, sie hat angefangen", äffte Gimli den Elb nach, „Legolas, erspar mir deine Wechseljahrs-Zicken und hör auf dich wie ein vollkommener Schwachkopf aufzuführen."  
  
Der Elb funkelte den Zwerg hinter sich aus wütenden Augen an.  
  
„Schwachköpfig ist sie, nicht ich."  
  
„Ja, ja... was sie bekanntlich liebt-", der Zwerg hielt inne, „Reite zu ihr hin! Ich will mit ihr reden."  
  
„Nie im Leben."  
  
„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du musst dich doch entschuldigen."  
  
„Oh nein", wütend blickte Legolas den Zwerg an, „hör auf mir Moralpredigten zu halten und sei still."  
  
„Pfui, Legolas!", Gimli verzog das Gesicht, „dann hör auf mich anzustarren und dreh dich wieder nach vorne, damit mir wenigstens der Anblick deines lädierten Gesichtes erspart bleibt. Langsam ist das nämlich nicht mehr schön, Prinzchen!"  
  
~~~  
  
„Sechs Männer, Herr!", berichtete der Spion. „Seht dort!"  
  
Er deutete mit dem Finger, aus ihrem Versteck heraus, in Richtung der sich nähernden Reiter.  
  
„Sechs Männer?", fragte der andere Mann verwundert, „und warum habt ihr denn immer noch nicht angegriffen, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Sein Tonfall wurde deutlich aggressiver, sodass es dem Spitzel kalt über den Rücken lief.  
  
„Nun, sie haben einen Zauberer und einen Elben bei sich, Gebieter. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir sie werden schlagen können."  
  
„Hier kommt es nicht darauf an, was du glaubst und was nicht, sondern allein darauf was ich dir befehle."  
  
„Und was befiehlt Ihr? Wie sollen wir fortfahren?"  
  
„Angriff, habe ich gesagt."  
  
~~~  
  
„Hast du das gehört?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
Kali blickte Theodred fragend an.  
  
„Dieses Knacken, dort aus dem Waldstück", entgegnete er.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie wohlmöglich jemand beobachtete, bekam Kali eine Gänsehaut und zuckte ungewollt zusammen. Auch Theodred bemerkte ihr Schaudern und dass er ihr, mit seinen unvorsichtigen Worten, Angst gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ach, es war nichts", beschwichtigte er sie schließlich, „Ich habe mich sicherlich nur verhört."  
  
„Theodred, sieh nur!"  
  
Aufgeregt rutschte Kali in ihrem Sattel hin und her.   
  
„Schnee!"  
  
Sie blickte hinauf in den Himmel.  
  
„Bei Eru, so etwas wunderbares habe ich noch nie gesehen! Schau, es schmilzt in meiner Hand."  
  
„Ja, so ist es", stimmte Theodred ihr belustigt zu, „deine Hand ist zu warm."  
  
„Zu warm?", Kali staunte nicht schlecht.  
  
„Siehst du", er deutete auf den Boden, „hier bleibt der Schnee liegen, weil der Boden kalt ist."  
  
„Oh, es wird immer mehr."  
  
„Gimli, was war das?"  
  
„Was meinst du?", fragte der Zwerg sichtlich unbeteiligt, da er sich nur ungern dabei stören lies, Kali bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Schnee zu beobachten und sich klammheimlich eins ins Fäustchen zu lachen.  
  
„Dieses Geräusch, hörst du das? Irgendetwas ist in diesem Wald."  
  
Plötzlich hielt Legolas an, als sein Pferd mit einem Satz ausschlug.  
  
„Was zum-"  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog der Elb einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, setzte ihn blitzschnell an seinen Bogen und schoss ihn ab, direkt in den Wald.  
  
Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach die Stille und innerhalb weniger Sekunden, waren die Reisenden von mehr als zwei Duzend Banditen umgeben.  
  
„Gebt uns die Frau!", forderte einer der Männer und deutete auf Legolas.  
  
Ganz so als hätte man ihm einen Tritt verpasst, brach Gimli in ein lautes Gelächter aus und stieß seinen Freund in Richtung der Banditen.  
  
„Hier, ihr könnt sie haben!"  
  
„Gimli!", fauchte der Elb seinen Freund an, „das ist nicht lustig."  
  
„Ach ja, was ist denn lustig? Deine Ohren vielleicht?"  
  
„Ihr wisst, wen wir meinen."   
  
Die beiden sichtlich verwirrten Männer, unterhielten sich kurz und dann fuhr einer von ihnen fort.  
  
„Die dort", er deutete auf Kali, „gebt sie uns!"  
  
Lias, der bereits schützend vor seiner Schwester stand, bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie Theodred von seinem Pferd stieg und bedrohlich sein Schwert zog.  
  
„Ich sehe gar keinen Grund, weshalb ich das tun sollte", gab er mit einem provokanten Unterton wieder.  
  
„Dann müssen wir euch umbringen, meine Herren."  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang der Bandit auf Theodred zu und verwickelte ihn mit nur wenigen Schlägen in einem Zweikampf.  
  
Kali traute ihren Augen nicht.  
  
Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, sie hatte Angst und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.  
  
Gandalf, Theoden und Lias hatten alle Mühe den Feind zu schlagen und sie kam sich nutzlos und überflüssig vor.  
  
Was sollte sie nur tun?  
  
.  
  
„Hey Freundchen!", rief Gimli einem der Banditen zu.  
  
Dieser drehte sich um und blickte den Zwerg fragend an.  
  
„Ja, du, der hässlichere von euch beiden. Komm her, ich stell dich meiner Axt vor!"  
  
Wutentbrannt wollte der Mann gerade auf Gimli losgehen, als seine Knie plötzlich nachgaben und er kraftlos zusammenbrach.  
  
„Mensch Legolas! Das war meiner und noch dazu so schön hässlich. Such dir deine gefälligst selbst aus!"  
  
„Sieh du lieber zu mich einzuholen, sieben", antwortete der Elb spöttisch, als er blitzschnell den nächsten Pfeil abschoss, „nein, acht"  
  
„Kali", rief Lias seiner Schwester zu, „nimm Kyo und reite so schnell wie möglich weiter. Wir halten hier die Stellung, aber bring du dich in Sicherheit."  
  
„Ich lasse euch nicht allein."  
  
Doch kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, da ergriff sie jemand von hinten und drückte ihr die Hand auf den Mund.  
  
Sie strampelte so stark sie nur konnte und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.  
  
„Kali!"  
  
Theodred drehte sich reflexartig um und gefror.  
  
Er sah, wie sie versuchte sich vergeblich gegen einen der Männer zu wehren, der ihr bedrohlich ein Messer an die Kehle hielt und eine unermessliche Wut breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Unbewusst drückte er den Griff seines Schwertes so fest, dass es zu schmerzen begann und gerde als er angreifen wollte, brach der Mann hinter ihr zusammen.  
  
Legolas' Pfeil hatte ihn getroffen.  
  
Sie war gerettet.   
  
Doch weshalb blickte sie in dermaßen entsetzt an?  
  
War sie verletzt? Brauchte sie sein Hilfe?  
  
Sie lief auf ihn zu.  
  
Was war geschehen?  
  
Ihm wurde heiß und ein Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus, vom Rücken hinauf bis in den Kopf. Seine Kräfte schwanden und er fiel zu Boden, unfähig sich zu rühren.  
  
„Nein! Theodred!"  
  
Ihr Gesicht, er sah ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie weinte.  
  
„Theodred, beweg dich nicht", bat sie ihn unter Tränen, als sie sah wie sich der Schnee um ihn herum rot färbte.  
  
Blut!  
  
„Kali, ich-"  
  
„Nein Theodred, lass mich nicht allein"  
  
Ihr Weinen wurde noch bitterer und das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer.  
  
„Gehe nicht, ich bitte dich."  
  
„Kali."  
  
Seine Stimme klang fade und kraftlos.   
  
„Ich brauche diesen Körper, der nur schwächer werden und verfaulen wird nicht, um dich ewig zu lieben. Nun weine nicht, ich möchte dein glücklich strahlendes Gesicht auf ewig sehen, wenn ich in die Hallen der Götter einkehre."  
  
Er blickte tief in ihre, von Tränen geröteten, Augen.  
  
Ihre schwarzen Haare waren weiß von dem Schnee und leuchteten förmlich.   
  
Sie sah aus wie ein wunderschöner Engel.  
  
Sein Todesengel.  
  
„Kali, es – es tut mit leid, ich hätte nie..."  
  
„Theodred, nein! Es muss dir nichts leid tun, hörst du! Theodred?"  
  
Seine Kräfte schwanden.   
  
Kali nahm seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und versuchte ihm wach zu halten, doch seine Augen waren dunkel und das Licht in ihnen verblasste.  
  
Was sollte sie tun? Wie könnte sie ihm nur helfen?  
  
Plötzlich zog Theodred sie zu sich, ganz nah und flüsterte:  
  
„Ich liebe dich Kali"   
  
Denn küsste er sie und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.  
  
Einmal mehr blieb ihr der Atem weg, doch ihre Tränen hörten auf zu fließen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Theodred", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn umarmte und er die Augen schloss.  
  
Als sie zum Himmel hinaufblickte, ergoss sich der letzte Schnee von ihren Händen.  
  
Die Wärme seines letzten Atemzuges, lag noch lange spürbar auf ihrer Haut, selbst als ihre Sinne schwanden und es Dunkel um sie herum wurde, fühlte sie seine Umarmung und den schmelzenden Schnee.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Kapitel 6

  
  
2 Fast gar nicht in dich verliebt...  
  
Kapitel 6: Um dich zu vergessen   
  
Dunkelheit. Was war passiert? Wo war sie nur? Sie konnte nichts erkennen, nichts fühlen außer diesem Schmerz. Er saß tief, so tief, dass sie noch nicht einmal im Stande war zu sagen, wo genau er sich befand. Am Liebsten hätte sie eine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle gelegt und kräftig zugedrückt, doch sie konnte es nicht. Stattdessen überkam sie plötzlich eine schreckliche Traurigkeit. Doch weshalb? Was war geschehen? So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie vermochte sich nicht zu erinnern.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es hell. Schützend hielt sich Kali eine Hand vor die Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als sie sich endlich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Vor ihr lag ein riesiges Meer von Blumen, in scheinbar unendlicher Pracht. Wie schön es doch war und wie es duftete... nach Lilien!  
  
„Hallo!" Erstaunt blickte Kali zum Boden. Vor ihr stand ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden gelockten Haaren und einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand. „Hallo", antwortete sie der Kleinen, duckte sich und blickte in die stahlblauen Augen des Mädchens, „Wie heißt du denn?" „Ich heiße Moloch und du?" „Kali Amarant. Sehr erfreut." Kali strahlte, doch das Mädchen blickte sie nur entsetzt an. „Die unsterbliche Blume des Paradieses", flüsterte es kaum hörbar, so dass Kali nur einen Bruchteil verstand. „Ich, äh...", setzte sie an, doch das Mädchen unterbrach sie. „Du darfst gar nicht hier sein", fing es an und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was willst du hier? Kommst du etwa, um mit uns Frieden zu schließen?" Kali begann zu zittern und eine unbändige Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Moloch... Sie kannte diesen Namen. Plötzlich drehte sich die Kleine um und begann zu weinen. „Was hast du gegen uns, dass du uns an diesem Ort störst? Schau!" Sie hob ihren kleinen Blumenstrauß. Wie schön er doch war... diese Farben. Kali wollte ihn nur einmal berühren, ganz kurz. „Du weißt was passiert, wenn du ihn berührst." Ja, sie wusste es genau, doch das Verlangen diese Blumen anzufassen, sie zu fühlen, zu zerdrücken, war stärker. Wie im Trance streckte sie ihre Hand aus und griff nach einer der Blüten. „Wie schön!", staunte sie und lachte. „Eine Lilie!" Langsam hob Kali die Blume zu ihrer Nase, um ihren betörenden Duft einzuatmen, doch kaum hatte sie einen Atemzug wagen können, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie fiel zu Boden. „Riechst du das?", fragte das Mädchen mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Was war das für ein Geruch? Ihr wurde schlecht. Als Kali aufsah und sich umblickte, waren alle Blumen verwelkt und ein Geruch der Verwesung lag in der Luft. „Du bist schuld!", rief es, „nur du allein! Warum bist du hier hergekommen? Verschwinde!" Das Weinen der Kleinen wurde immer bitterer. Kali wollte sie trösten, doch sie verbarg ihr Gesicht. „Geh weg!", rief es. „Sieh mich nicht an!" „Aber was ist denn plötzlich passiert? Wo sind all die schönen Blumen?" Sie ergriff das Mädchen an den Schultern. „ Ich will dir doch nur helfen –" Mit einem Ruck drehte sich die Kleine um und Kali stockte der Atem! Sie weinte... Blut. Es tropfte von ihrem Gesicht auf den Boden. Immer mehr! Kali wollte weg, wollte schreien, doch es ging nicht. „Ja, es ist wahr", sprach das Mädchen und eine unglaubliche Kälte ging von ihr aus. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Schließlich bist du schuld! Du hast uns verlassen!" Kali fiel zu Boden. Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt! Oder doch...? Langsam, wie eine Raubkatze beugte sich die Kleine über die Prinzessin, sodass das Blut langsam herab tropfte und sich auf Kalis Gesicht verteilte.  
  
„Er hat dich geliebt", flüsterte das Kind und streichelte sanft über Kalis Wange, „doch du hast ihn verlassen. Alles ist deine Schuld! Er sucht dich und hat uns vergessen! Wir welken und ihn interessierst nur du." „Titius", flüsterte Kali, „Wo ist er? Ich muss ihn sehen!" Was erzählte sie da? Woher kannte sie diesen Namen? Titius... Sie wollte ihn sehen... Jetzt! „Er sucht dich. Ist das nicht witzig?", setzte das Mädchen erneut an. „Du weiß genau, dass es sein Blut ist, nicht wahr?" Plötzlich war diese unbeschreibliche Trauer wieder da. „Sein Blut?" Unsicher und verwirrt blickte sie ein weiteres Mal in die blauen, stechenden Augen, die keinen Moment von ihr abließen und ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. „Ja", fauchte das Kind, „sein Blut." Dann beugte es sich weiter zu Kali hinab, ganz dicht an ihr rechtes Ohr und flüsterte „Sein Blut. An deinen Händen... und im Schnee."  
  
Schnee. Alles war weiß. Wie hatte sie ihn nur vergessen können? Theodred. „Ja, du bist schuld! Merk dir das.", fauchte die Kleine sie erneut an, stand auf und strich sich das Röckchen zurecht. Dann umarmte sie Kali, während sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und sich verabschiedete. „Ich muss gehen, sonst wird der Tee noch kalt und meine Mami schimpft dann mit mir." Dann verschwand sie und es wurde wieder dunkel. Theodred! Es wurde immer kälter. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und wollte einfach nur schlafen! Schlafen.  
  
„Kannst du etwas erkennen?" Mit einem Satz sprang Legolas von dem hohen Baum, auf dem er gerade noch Ausschau gehalten hatte und landete direkt vor dem besorgten Zwerg. „Ihre Spuren führen von hier weg, in Richtung Edoras", berichtete er zügig und schaute sich um. Sie waren nur noch zu dritt. Gandalf war bereits mit Theoden und seinem schwer verwundeten Sohn weitergeritten, in der Hoffnung den Thronfolger noch retten zu können. Hoffnung. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Legolas wehmütig. Es war eindeutig, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kommen würde, doch sie hatten Hoffnung und diese wollte er ihnen nicht nehmen. Hatte nicht eben diese Hoffnung auch ihm und seinen Gefährten im Ringkrieg Kraft gegeben? „Was gedenkt Ihr zu tun?" Kraftlos saß Lias auf einem Fels. Er hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gebettet und schaute erwartungsvoll erst zu Gimli und dann zu dem Elb. „Wir sollten ihr folgen", unterbrach der Zwerg plötzlich das Schweigen und erntete einen überraschten Blick von Lias. „Was denn?", fuhr der Zwerg fort, „Wenn sie freiwillig weggelaufen ist, dann wird sie schon in Edoras ankommen, aber das glaubt Ihr genauso wenig wie ich, nicht wahr?" „Nein, sie ist nicht freiwillig fortgegangen", erwiderte der Atlanter, „irgendjemand muss bei ihr sein." „Wenn dem so ist, sollten wir uns beeilen", erklärte Legolas und deutete in die Richtung, die Kali eingeschlagen hatte. „Wenn wir diesen Weg nehmen, müssten wir sie früher oder später finden." „Mhm", brummte Gimli, „früher wäre mir lieber... Also nichts wie los."  
  
„Du darfst nicht schlafen!" Diese Stimme... Sie kannte diese Stimme. „Wer bist du?" Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um zu sehen wer mit ihr sprach und eine unglaubliche Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus. Es war ein großer Mann, mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze, sodass sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Dennoch freute sie sich ihn zu sehen. „Schlaf nicht ein, hörst du?", warnte er sie erneut.. Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr herab und hob sie auf seine Arme. „Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit. Hab keine Angst." Seine Stimme war so ruhig uns sanft... Sie kannte ihn, da war sie sich sicher. Überglücklich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und da war er wieder, dieser Duft. Lilien. Wie sehr sie es liebte...  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihr Augen. Die Sonne strahlte von dem azurblauen Himmel herab. Atlantis. Sie war zu Hause. „Sommer", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Ja", antwortete der Mann, „hier ist es immer Sommer." „Warum?" „Weil ich es so will." Kali war viel zu müde um nach einer Erklärung zu fragen. Sie schloss ein weiteres Mal ihre Augen und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es ist die Hochsommersonne", setzte er aufeinmal an, „die Jahreszeit, die mit meiner Erinnerung zusammenfällt und mein Herz in Flammen aufgehen lässt." „Ich liebe den Sommer", erwiderte Kali, „und den Wind." Er seufzte leise, was sie dazu veranlasste seine Arme nur noch stärker um ihn zu schlingen. Sie spürte, dass er traurig war und sie war der Grund. „Wir sind da." Plötzlich hielt er inne. Ja, da war es! Sie atmete tief durch. Das Rauschen eines Flusses, des Wassers. Wie wunderbar es doch war. „Du darfst nicht schlafen, hörst du, Kali?" „Ich bin aber so müde." „Du darfst nicht schlafen."  
  
Sie erschrak. Seine Stimme war plötzlich so weit weg. Er durfte nicht gehen! „Geh nicht", rief sie, „ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlassen! Hörst du, Titius! Komm zurück." Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Überall um sie herum waren Unmengen von Wasser. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen", beschwichtigte er sie, „dann wirst du all deinen Kummer und deine Sorgen vergessen haben, nur schlafe nicht ein!" Seine Stimme war plötzlich wieder so nahe. „Schlaf nicht ein! Hörst du mich? Mädchen, wach auf!" ‚Ich schlafe doch gar nicht', dachte sie, „ich schwimme." „Wach auf!" „Nein, es ist so kalt! Komm zurück zu mir!" „Wach auf, hörst du nicht?"  
  
Licht! Alles war weiß. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um. Schnee. „Wo bist du?" Sie sprang auf, doch ihre Beine gaben nach und sie fiel. Im letzten Augenblick jedoch, wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen, die sie vor einem harten Aufprall schützten. „Ruhig!", besänftigte sie der Mann und legte sie in seinen Schoß. „Ihr wart lange ohnmächtig, da könnt Ihr nicht einfach aufspringen und davon rennen." Kali, der immer noch etwas mulmig zu Mute war, konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Mann neben ihr wenden, der sie nun milde anlächelte. Er sah makellos aus. Seine kurzen haselnussbraunen Haare fielen ihm locker über die Stirn und in seinen dunklen Augen schien ein unbändiges Feuer zu flackern. Die endlose Tiefe in ihnen... Vielleicht kannte sie ihn? Plötzlich wurde sie rot und löste sich so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Griff. Irgendwie war ihr die Situation unangenehm, vertraut, aber dennoch unangenehm. Der Mann lächelte sie sanft an, sodass ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Ich heiße Titius Acheron", stellte er sich ihr knapp vor, „Ihr habt Glück, dass ich gerade zufällig hier vorbeigekommen bin." „Kali", begann sie und stockte plötzlich, als sie spürte, wie ihre Kehle unglaublich brannte. Schmerzvoll verzog sie ihr Gesicht. „Kali Amarant" „Mhm, aus Atlantis, nicht wahr?", hackte er nach und einmal mehr traf sie sein zauberhafter Blick. Das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht und so schnell sie konnte drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Woher kannte er sie? Plötzlich stand der Mann auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Kommt", forderte er sie auf, „Ich bringe Euch nach Edoras. Dort wolltet ihr doch hin, nicht wahr?" Kali öffnete verwundert ihr Augen. Rohan, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Das Land der Pferdeherren. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand seiner entgegen und mit einem festen, aber dennoch sanften Griff half er ihr auf die Beine. „Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte sie neugierig. Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, lächelte er sie nur gutmütig an. „Das ist ein Geheimnis", antwortete er, „Ich weiß aber nicht, weshalb Ihr hier im Wald bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagt." Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an, ganz so als wartete er auf eine Antwort. Eine Antwort? Wie hätte sie ihm eine geben können, wusste sie doch selbst nicht wie sie hier herkam. Titius hingegen bemerkte die Verwirrung in ihren Augen. „Ja, wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, nicht wahr?" Dann half er ihr auf sein Pferd, setzte sich hinter ihr in den Sattel und ritt langsam los.  
  
Sie waren noch nicht allzu lange unterwegs, als sich allmählich die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervorzwängte. Müde räkelte Kali sich im Sattel des Pferdes. Doch ehe sie sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen reiben konnte, drohten ihr einmal mehr die Sinne zu schwinden. Diesmal jedoch nicht aufgrund einer unbändigen Müdigkeit, sondern vielmehr aufgrund einer unbändigen Überwältigung. Vor ihr lag Rohan, in all seiner Pracht. Überglücklich sah sie sich um. Grüne, sagenhafte Steppen zogen sich scheinbar endlos in die Weite und der Duft frischen Grases umwehte ihre Nase. „Ausgeschlafen?" Mit einem Mal wurde Kali unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als sie Titius leicht schmunzelnd hinter sich bemerkte. „Entschuldigt bitte, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken." Etwas unsicher wandte er den Blick von ihr ab, doch sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen förmlich an und war ein weiteres Mal fasziniert, wie seine Augen in der Ferne der Landschaft weilten und ein in ihnen brennendes Feuer zu bändigen versuchten. Wie hatte sie sich nur erschrecken können? Die ganze Zeit lehnte sie an seiner Brust und merkte es noch nicht einmal. Doch jetzt glaubte sie plötzlich zu wissen, weshalb er ihr so unglaublich vertraut erschien. Es war Legolas. ‚Er ähnelt ihm', dacht sie bei sich. Die gleichen feinen Gesichtszüge und der selbe ernste, aber dennoch verträumte Blick, voller Vertrauen und... Hoffnung? Sie wusste es nicht recht zu deuten, doch glaubte sie, dass auch seine Augen bereits vieles gesehen hatten, wie die von Legolas. Wie sie es auch zu drehen und wenden versuchte, sie fand einfach keine Erklärung. Titius schien nicht so alt zu sein wie Legolas. Das wäre für einen Menschen auch unmöglich gewesen, außer - er war ein Elb. Er sah genauso aus wie einer des unsterblichen Volkes. ‚Bis auf die Ohren', schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf und sie lachte ungewollt lautstark los. „Was ist denn so amüsant?", fragte Titius neugierig und scheinbar amüsiert, als er ihr lautes Lachen vernahm. „Das wollt Ihr mit Sicherheit nicht wissen", antwortete Kali, „aber es hat mit Euren Ohren zu tun." „Meine Ohren?", fragte er belustigt, „Was stimmt denn nicht mit meinen Ohren?" „Sie sind nicht spitz", schmunzelte sie. „Nun ja,"erwiderte er amüsiert und strich ihr mit seiner Hand eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, „Wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen, sind Eure aber auch nicht gerade spitz." Kali, die weniger den Inhalt seiner Worte mitbekam als seinen warmen Atem und seine Berührungen an ihrem Gesicht, lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, gefolgt von einer kribbelnden Gänsehaut. Was tat er nur mit ihr? „Ist Euch kalt?", fragte Titius etwas spitz und schlang seine Arme fester um sie, dass ihr beinahe die Luft zum Atmen wegblieb. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie wollte sich nicht rühren, nicht sprechen, sondern einfach nur seine Berührungen fühlen und schweigen.  
  
„Ihr werdet bestimmt schon erwartet", durchbrach er ein weiteres Mal die erdrückende Stille. „Darf ich fragen, wer Euch begleitet hat?" Kali überlegte kurz, scheinbar verwirrt. „Wir waren zu siebt", antwortete sie letztendlich etwas unsicher. „Es ist seltsam", begann sie plötzlich. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer als siebtes mit uns gereist ist." Ungläubig hielt sie sich den Kopf. „Ich habe es schlichtweg... vergessen." „Vielleicht irr Ihr Euch auch einfach nur", beschwichtigte Titius sie. „Nein", warft Kali ihm etwas pikiert an den Kopf, sodass er sie verwundert anschaute. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass da noch jemand war. Ich werde schon noch drauf kommen."  
  
Tbc.  



End file.
